The Unlikely Alliance
by QueenOftheEggs
Summary: Jack Sparrow didn't know what to expect when he rescued a half dead woman. He didn't expect an adventure that would lead him all over the Caribbean.
1. Two World's Apart

A/N: Thoughts are in ~* *~ Speech is in "" emphasis on a word is shown with **

Please Read and Review. Everything is okay, flaming, praise, whatever! And no disclaimer because I'm lazy! 3 cheers for laziness!

  
  


Will was looking out of his bedroom window, and letting the evening breeze cool his face. He wasn't really looking at anything in particular, at first. But eventually his eyes went astray and began to stare longingly at the ocean. He watched with an intense passion as the waves began to roll, and crash against the jagged rock formations, and the white crests which rolled lazily atop the foaming sea. A burning desire rose in him, greater than anything he had ever felt before. ~*How I long for the sea, how I wish to be out there, on a ship, to be . . . free.~*

  


A gentle sigh, and Elizabeth had rolled over. She was gently breathing, and had changed her position on the mattress. Will absently began brushing hair out of her face, and watched her sleep awhile longer. He loved her, yes, but was love enough? Love couldn't protect them from all the sideways glances, and the whispers. Will Turner, the pirate, marrying the governor's daughter? And Elizabeth Swann, soon to be Elizabeth Turner, turning down the Commodore's proposal? 

  
  


People, they expected so much out of him, he hated it. And what's more, he hated being stuck here, being a blacksmith. For that was what he was, he couldn't be married to the governor's daughter or have a family, and still be a pirate. 

  
  
  


Pirate, so that was what he was now? A pirate? Before the Pearl and the adventure, the word 'pirate' would have made him nauseated, but now . . . What did he want? Elizabeth moaned, and turned again, her back facing Will. He reached down, and gently kissed her forehead. 

  
  
  


"Elizabeth," he began, careful to keep his voice low, so as not to wake her. He was staring at her sleeping silhouette, and watched her body heave up and down with her deep breaths. "I can't stay here any longer." He sighed, and watched her continue breathing regularly.  


"It's not that I don't love you, I do. But that's why I have to go. I miss the ocean, I miss being free . . . It's so hard to say what I'm feeling. It's as though someone gave me the best thing I've ever tasted, and then left me with nothing, to starve. I was never good at explanations was I? Oh Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I will never forget you. . ." And with a final, gentle kiss, Will disappeared into the night. And a single wet spot stained the daughter of Governor Swann's pillow.   
~~**~~  


"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Jack Sparrow was strolling lazily down the deck. He was singing his favorite song, and was surveying his crew. Annamaria was scowling at the sea with her usual pout. ~*That girl never learned how to smile.~* Jack strode over to her and asked, "When's last time we saw another ship?" 

  
  
  


"About three weeks ago," she snapped, angrily surveying the sea. She wasn't happy about the lack of action, and was in a rather foul mood.   


"Let's go west, just to change things up a bit, savvy?"  


"Aye, Captain," she muttered, and began to change course.   


~*What more could a captain ask for? Loyal crew, more gold than I could ever spend, my beautiful ship, my rum . . .*~ The captain smiled, picked up a bottle lying on the deck and threw his head back, expecting the sweet liquid to pour down his throat. But when nothing happened, he opened his eyes and in shock he cried out, "Where's the rum?!"   


"I'm 'fraid its gone sir." Gibbs looked up at Jack apologetically, and then bowed his head, and continued working.  


"Gone?" Jack cried out in shock. "Wh-what do you mean GONE?!" He fell on the floor of his deck, absently clutching the empty bottle. "How . . . what . . .why . . .rum?"  


"Well, we ran out, sir. We haven't seen a ship nor man in nearly a month now. Neither have we stopped at a port to replenish our supplies."  


Jack suddenly stood upright and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Anna! turn this bloody ship around. We're going for a little raid. . . TORTUGA!"   


"Aye, Captain. To Tortuga we shall go!" Anna began giving out orders about the sails, as Jack strolled back to his quarters.  
  


It had been a little more than half a year since he had dropped off the Turner boy. No doubt he and Elizabeth were happily married and would soon be overrun by a bunch of bloody kids. The thought made Jack sick. Will could have made an excellent pirate, even though he was a little too passionate, but he could be taught. Then again, love for the sea couldn't be taught, it had to come naturally. Will obviously didn't love the ocean if he was willing to stay with Elizabeth, no matter how stunning she may be. What was he saying, he couldn't spend time worrying about silly boys running off with girls, he needed more rum, and that's why he needed to go to Tortuga. ~*Mmmm, rum . . . *~   
~~**~~  


Will had nothing more than a sword, a hatchet, and his clothing, and that gave him the greatest thrill he had ever had. He loved the feeling of the unknown, not sure where he would end up, or what was going to happen. Not worrying about past or future, just now, in this moment. He began strolling around the empty dock, looking for something. Finally, he found what he was looking for and crawled underneath it. Will placed the small boat over his head, and began to enter the water. He began to walk underneath the surface of the sea, the upturned boat allowing him to breathe, thanks Jack, you taught me something useful.   


It was rather hard without the help of another man, but somehow, Will managed to stay underwater long enough to reach the ship he was looking for. It was exactly where he expected it to be. The Crusader was a naval ship that had been long since planning to make a stop at Tortuga, hopefully to catch some rogue pirates. Will knew this because he had often heard Elizabeth's father praising Commodore Norrington's plans regarding Tortuga. The Crusader was beaten and weathered, the years had taken its toll on her. Instead of sinking it to the bottom of the sea, the Commodore decided it would be easy to pass it off as a pirate ship. Commodore Norrington had said, "When we land at Tortuga, that is when we commence the attack on that foul spit of land, we send out our men out there, and return with an armload of filthy pirates." The Commodore would always be smiling then, if you could call his sideways smirk that looked like he had swallowed a lemon a smile, and would try to impress Elizabeth.   


  
  


~*Elizabeth . . . what have I done? I've left you for Norrington, haven't I? No matter, you'll do what you want. You're strong, we both are. It wouldn't have worked we're both too tough. Wait, I sound like Jack now, making excuses because I'm too cowardly to tell you myself.*~ Will shook his head, too many thoughts. He needed to concentrate. Abandoning the boat, Will began to swim to the surface, and climbed aboard the ship, crawling with naval officers. Trying to remain quiet, Will slowly slithered onto the deck and quickly hid himself in a nearby room. He would wait until they made it to Tortuga, and then . . . he'd do whatever he wanted to . . .   
~~**~~  


The young woman looked over the side of the ship. Unsmiling, she inspected her bloody arm. She had refused to wrap it in anything, and anyone who had attempted to, received a swift blow to the head. The blood dripped down and began to form a small pool at the base of her elbow. By the time the pool was as large as a human head, she still had not changed in her expression, and the blood kept flowing. A breeze whipped her long, brown hair around her neck, and to the right of her face, but she still did not stir.   


A few men walked up to the expressionless girl, but she had heard them walking towards her long before they were within her reach. Her muscles tensed, and she was ready to spring, if she needed to. Promises were about to be broken, she could feel it. Suddenly, a pair of boots began to make their away across the deck, and she knew she was truly in trouble now. But she was disciplined, and she refused to turn around, without turning around she correctly estimated that seven men were now standing behind her. She was a good fighter, she could probably handle four, maybe even five, but not seven. And certainly not . . .   


"Ah, the fair maiden Ashley." She knew it was the owner of the boots  


"Do I look like a fair maiden, Captain Wesset?" Not even a smile flicked the corners of her persistent frown.   


When Captain Wesset reached out for her wrist, she turned, and in one swift motion, had caught the man's fingers in a tight grip. The two locked eyes, his sea-green, with her deep and mysterious brown. It was a test, to see who would break the gaze first. When an over enthusiastic man shot at the young woman's shoulder, it was Wesset who broke the gaze, to cut off the man's head. It was sheer torture for the woman not to cry out, she simply continued looking at the man, as he ordered a set of iron chains to be brought forth.   


"You know, you are breaking our deal," she stated calmly, watching the chains being wrapped around her legs.   


"Miss Ashley, you and I both know that I'm not exactly a man of my word, what was ya to be expecting lassie?" Wesset grinned, and then ordered the men to step back.   


"Now, I'm gonna let you have it easy, stand still now, darlin' ." He grinned wickedly, as suddenly a loud bang was heard, and another woman, older than the one tied in chains, had shot one of the other men. Wesset cursed, as many more women began to climb upon the deck.   


"Sir, more are coming, they've escaped the brig!" One of the other men called. Soon the ship was overrun with attacking women, trying to defeat the impossible odds, the men outnumbered them, 4 to 1, but the women were better fighters.   


"Forget them, don't let that one escape!" Wesset pointed to the women chained in irons. She had already made it to the opposite edge, and was preparing to get the chains off. Before she could finish, a loud explosion was heard, and the ship broke into splinters. The people in the center were killed instantly, but people like the one in chains, on the outskirts, were thrown backwards, into the water. She had not gotten the chains off yet, and Wesset, clinging to a drifitng piece of wood, began paddling to a nearby island, and watched as the brown hair fell below the murky depths.  
  
~~**~~  


Gibbs pulled Jack aside. "Why, exactly, are we going to Tortuga? Why not raid a merchant ship?"  


"Because, my dear fellow, we have yet to see a merchant ship, and my patience has run very thin. I will be needing rum now, so we are going to steal it off another ship, in Tortuga, where it's already stationary. Savvy? And then after that," Jack continued, without an answer from Gibbs, "I'll treat you all for a mug of ale. 'Cause this be the mos' loyal a crew as I could 'ope for."   
Annamaria continued to steer the ship, listening to Jack talk about his plan to get more rum. ~* I'm gonna hold him to his promise about that rum.*~ She smiled, but then quickly went back to scowling. ~*Damn crazy Jack, that fucker will be the death of us.*~ "We'll reach Tortuga by nightfall!" She cried.  


"Aye, perfect Anna. Make sure of it!" Jack smiled, and began humming his favorite song. "Really bad eggs . . . . . . Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"   
  
  



	2. The Escape

Disclaimer: Once again . . . sue my ass I have $20 in change if you want it that badly

Feedback: Please I really need some or else I won't update!!! If you hate it lemme know, same with if you love it!!! Thanks!

  
  


She was struggling with the heavy chains, they were dragging her down farther and father below the surface. Already she had tried prying them with her hands, but all that had accomplished was leaving her with bloody fingernails. Then she had tried cutting them loose with her sword, now it was just tangled in the mess of metal. She would have cut off her foot, but that would mean sawing through her ankles. Blood attracts sharks, and already she was bleeding from the wound in her shoulder and the gash on her arm. Suddenly, she had an idea . . . She took out the dagger hidden in her pants, attached to her inner thigh, and pulled it out. Trying not to let her bursting lungs distract her, she concentrated, and began slicing her boots. By the time she had cut them off, darkness and dizziness was taking over her. She tried to ignore the flashes of white dancing in front of her eyes.

  


Coughing and sputtering, she managed to reach the surface. Her sopping wet hair was a tangled mess and was getting in her way. She tied it back with some cloth she ripped off of her shirt. She began to tear it more, so that her entire stomach was exposed. Still treading water, she tried to tie up her gash so that the blood would stop flooding into the sea. Immediately the white cloth turned crimson, as the blood began seeping through the material, but it was starting to stop.  
The sun was setting, and she had no idea what she was going to do. The water was starting to feel a little cold as more and more of the golden orb in the sky disappeared behind the horizon. She was losing energy, fast, and she needed something to float upon. Most of the wreckage was too far away for her to swim to. Plus, Captain Wesset or some of his men might spot her, and then she'd be really be in trouble. Just as she was ready to give up, she saw a floating piece of wood, and using every last ounce of strength, she climbed aboard it. Lying flat on her back, she inspected her injuries, and saw that on top of the gunshot wound in her shoulder and the slash in her arm, her wrist was broken.

  


Weary and tired, she began paddling with her unbroken wrist, and head deeper into the ocean. Before collapsing into a dreamless sleep, she began to wonder, ~*how long can I survive without food or water?*~ She didn't want to think about that answer, she wanted to sleep.

  


~~**~~  


Will Turner had exited the naval ship without much trouble. He had crawled out a window, and had landed unhurt, but a little disgruntled, at the port of Tortuga. The soldiers were not going to leave the ship for a while, so Will thought he might as well leave now, before he was caught. This is wrong, this is so wrong. His good-boy instincts were still lingering, which was odd considering he had just left his fiancé, daughter of a governor, stowed away upon a naval ship, and was now looking to join a pirate crew. ~*Maybe this was a mistake, maybe I should go back, apologize to Elizabeth, change my life, turn everything around. No, I've started this, and I can't turn back now.*~

  
Will strolled into the nearest tavern, it was called The Black Cat. He sat down, ignored the whores, and ordered a mug of something strong. The burning liquid ran down his throat, but he did not choke, instead he ordered another. He listened to various conversations, waiting for the moment to say something. Offer himself as an experienced pirate, his sword fighting skills would pass him off as one. He was a fast learner, he could become one of them, the smell would take awhile for him to get used to but . . . 

  


A hand clapped down on his shoulder and a woman sat in front of him. It took him awhile to register that it was, "Annamaria," he greeted the female pirate. ~*That means.*~ "Jack!" Will turned around and came face to face with the kohl smudged eyes of the captain of the Black Pearl.  


"That's CAPTAIN Jack, mate." The rugged pirate grinned, and sat down next to Will, his arm still clapped warmly on his shoulder.  


"Where's Gibbs?" Will asked, as Jack ordered a mug for himself and Annamaria. Jack continued smiling, and proceeded to rest his feet on the table. Annamaria was picking her fingernails with a dagger.  


"I suspect he's out getting pissed, as should we all." As Jack said this he reached for his mug, and began drowning it. Will began reaching for his, and Jack eyed him then asked nonchalantly, "Thought Miss. Swann, or 'scuse me, Mrs. Turner wasn't too fond of spirits?"  


Will continued drinking, but looked away and quietly answered. "She isn't."  


"Ah, Mr. Turner is being rebellious I see. When's the wedding, I haven't received an invitation yet, I think I'm offended."  


Will's chocolate eyes seemed to get rounder and bigger as he began studying a crack on the table, "There isn't going to be a wedding."  


"Ah, an elope then?" Jack smiled and continued, "Knew you had it in ya, boy."  


"No, there isn't going to be a wedding because I left Miss Swann some hours ago." Will looked up at Jack as he saw the smiling pirate begin waving his arms around in his usual manner and offered a pathetic form of sympathy. 

"Ah, Will, she was not for you. See, women, they talk, they complain, they chain you to a house, make you raise a family." Jack ignored the look of hate in Annamaria's eyes and continued, "Whereas one of these fine ladies," he pointed to one of the whores covered in makeup, she smiled at Jack and began making her way to the table, "don't give a rat's ass who you are, where you came from, so long as you got a couple of coins, they love you."

  


"Jack, I'm really not in the mood. I'm here to join a crew, not play around." At hearing this, Jack turned to Annamaria and he began to snicker. Partly from drink and partly from the absurdity of the statement Will had made, Jack fell off his chair and landed on the floor. Annamaria rolled her eyes and asked,   


"And just how did you expect to join a crew, blacksmith?" She began to help Jack up, but he continued laughing, then abruptly stopped and looked seriously at Will. His dark eyes refocused and he asked, 

"Whatever happened to 'bloody pirates' and being a noble blacksmith?"  


"I guess I just missed the ocean, the spray of the salt, the constant rocking of a ship that no one can control. I don't know . . . I guess I'm a little crazy." Will looked up innocently at Jack, and to his surprise Jack was looking back intently at him. The same look he had when Will had mentioned his last name while in the jail at Port Royal.   


"You're not crazy, lad, you've just made it clear."  


"What have I made clear?"  


"You're a pirate, there's no denying it." Jack grinned, and extended his hand, "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl!"  


"What?!" Both Annamaria and Will looked at Jack. Annamaria looked ready to kill him, and Will was in utter disbelief.  


"Are you crazy?! He's not a pirate!" Annamaria spat in disgust.  


"My dear Anna, am I not your captain?" He grinned and watched as the young woman scowl.  


"Aye, Captain. 'Scuse me." She got up, and was ready to leave when suddenly Jack grabbed her and muttered, "Get down!"  


The three of them quickly hid under the table as twenty naval officers stormed in.  


"Bloody hell, what are they doing here?" Jack was referring to the men now surronding the tavern, and pointing their guns at every man caught wearing a pirate brand.  


"Oh no, they weren't supposed to come until later . . ." Will groaned and Annamaria whirled around.  


"You knew they were coming?" She pointed her blade at Will, as he tried to explain.  


"No, I had to stow-away on that ship because I had to get to Tortuga. I forgot to mention that they were coming!"  
"Don't hurt the lad, Anna, he's on our side." Jack forced her blade down, and then began to think. ~*Hmmmm . . . There's only one way . . .*~   
Jack grabbed Will by the throat and placed his blade to his neck. "What are you doing Jack!" Will cried, but recieved no answer from the determined captain.   


"Gentlemen!" Adressing the officers, they all turned and saw the Turner boy being threatened by the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. They began to move foward as Jack shouted, "Don't move, or the lad gets it! And I don't think you gentlemen would want his blood on your hands. Annamaria my dear! Let us leave these good gentleman to their buisness!" Annamaria got up, and followed Jack out of the tavern. The second the three of them had left, Jack released Will, and laughed, "I suggest you run boy, c'mon!" Annamaria and Jack sped off, with Will in their wake.; He could hear Jack laughing, and then heard him shouting,   


"Anna! Gather up the crew, we're taking off! And we're keeping to the code, get as many as you can, and then return when you hear 2 cannons fired! C'mon Will, me boy, it's time for us to set sail!"  


The two men ran off into the darkness heading for The Black Pearl, laughing and disappearing into the night.  
~~**~~  


The sun was burning brightly on the girl. Usually she did not burn much, but her whole body was red and raw. Any kind of movement made her cry out in pain. Her lips were chapped and she was so thristy from the lack of water that she could barely speak. Not that she was speaking, she was alone, with her only company being the sun. One of the cuts was looking infected, but she wasn't too worried, if she lived, yellow puss and green ooze was going to be a minimal problem. ~*Damn you Wesset, I swear on honor I will find you and I won't hesitate to kill you.*~ She sighed, if she ever lived through this, it would be a miracle. ~*It would have been better to drown, curse my pride, I should have cashed it in, but no I wanted to fight, I wanted to survive.*~  


She wanted to dive in the cool water, but she had tried that, and the salt water just burned her skin. And she was too weak to fight the pain anymore. Unaware that she was trailing her hand lazily in the water she began to scream in torture. The simple movement of rolling over set her whole body on fire again.  


"KILL ME!" She screamed and refused to stop.  


"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
~~**~~  


"Jack . . . did you hear that?" It had been a day since their escape from Tortuga, and Will felt right at home. He had easily fit into the pirate lifestyle, receiving a hearty welcome from Gibbs, Cotton, and the rest of the crew. Even Annamaria seemed to be warming up to the newcomer. But no one was happier than Jack, even though he did not let his feelings show. He was so glad that the boy had come to his senses. ~*Will's made a good choice, poor lass though. But it's really not my problem, Elizabeth knows what's best. But now she'll be marrying that goddamn prick Norrington. Ah, well, tis not my concern.*~  


"Did I hear what?" Jack was interrupted from his thoughts, and his new stock of rum, ~*Thank heavens for The Unicorn, Such a nice merchant ship, this is the best rum I've ever had.*~ "And it's Captain Jack!"

  


"ahhhhh!"  


"That!" Will cried. "It sounds like . . . like . . ."  


"It's a gel," Jack responded in a slurred voice.  


"ahhhhhhhhh!"  


"Sounds like she's being murdered!" Will cried, straining to hear the voice.  


"'It's gettin' closer." Jack pulled a spyglass out of his pocket and began surveying the horizon. He saw a piece of driftwood, and called out to Annamaria. When he handed her the glass she confirmed what he thought.  


"Aye, Captain! It's definitely a female. Looks like she's been out there for a couple of days, judging by her burns o' course. Should we steer around her then?  


"No . . . " Jack looked out to the floating piece of wood. "Bring it closer to her, we're gonna pick her up." 


	3. An Argument and a Rescue

Disclaimer: Get over it Mouse boy your not getting one!

Feedback: Please, Please, PLEASE!!! I took time to write this the least you could do is review it!!!

  
  


"We're doing what?" Gibbs looked startled as he questioned his captain.   


"You heard me, we're pickin' 'er up." Jack continued looking at the piece of floating wood, not really listening to his crews new complaints.  


"You mean you're going to take some random girl and then put her on the ship? Some brat who'll complain about every little thing?" Annamaria was obviously furious.  


"Yeah!" Another pirate agreed, "I dun want no bloody princess givin' me orders!"  


"She's not a 'bloody princess' nor do I need my crew's opinions 'less I ask for 'em thank you," Jack still did not turn around.   


"And how do you know?!"   


"Because, Annamaria, she's wearing men's clothing." At this statement, Annamaria peered into the spy glass again, and squinted hard.   


"Aye, he's right. She's wearin' men's clothes." She sounded somewhat defeated.  


"Course I was right. I'm your captain am I not? Now you mangy dogs-"  


"Wait!" someone cut in, "If she's a pirate, why should we rescue her, I mean, what if she's not on our side? What if she does something bad? She could murder the crew an' then steal the ship!"  


"Master Daniel, I wonder how a half dead gel could somehow manage to murder our entire crew and take over a ship armed with over twenty men. Besides, I am your captain and I order you to steer me toward that piece of wood. Now, if you are all done questioning my authority, I have a gel to rescue." 

  
  


Jack walked away from his slightly confused, but mostly annoyed crew, and began removing his hat, coat, and "effects". Annamaria looked was darkly steering the ship, daring anyone to come near her. And Gibbs was sitting on deck, muttering and drinking out of his flask.   


Will had watched all this in silence. He was puzzled by Jack's actions, and decided he wanted to get some answers. So he plopped down next to Gibbs, and asked,   
"What do you suppose he's up to?"  


"Aye, can't tell. But he's got something up in that head o' his. Problem is, we don't know what. Hopefully he don't do something stupid." Gibbs shook his head, and continued drinking. Both of the men watched as Jack ordered the port anchor to be lowered. Annamaria had daggers in her eyes when she repeated what Jack ordered.   


"Do you think he's gone soft?" Will studied Jack as he climbed to the edge of the deck.   


"Nah, he's got an idea, but like I says, hopefully it's a good one. Otherwise, we'll be the ones rescuing him." Gibbs chuckled and Will allowed a small smile. "Jack's a hard man to figure out, always has." After saying this, Gibbs turned to see Jack leap off his beloved ship, and beneath the water's surface.  


~~**~~  


When the stinging first began she assumed it was her body tingling before death. But after awhile she grew tired of the bites of pain and dared to open her eyes. There were waves washing up upon her, coming over her skin. She tried to sit up as her floating piece of wreckage began rocking dangerously. And then she saw something in the water, something red, a red bandana Panicking, she began looking for the source of the waves when she saw the ship. 

  
  


~*No he's come back he's found me.*~ Her brain would not register anything correctly. Her vision got fuzzy, she couldn't see anything. But she felt and heard things that made her frightened. ~*Someone's got me, let me go. My dagger, it's in my shirt somewhere. Don't touch my ankle, don't do that. I know what's going on. Why are you holding me, I don't want to go. Burning it burns, you don't like when I thrash, it drags us both down. Coughing we go down, why save me, let me drown, you can live. I'll drag us both down, I'll kill us. But I can breathe. I'm alive . . . alive . . . alive. . . .*~   


~~**~~   


She awoke to the sound of a door closing. As she had often done, she reached for her favorite weapon, her dagger, and without even opening her eyes she had it pressed up against the other person's throat.   


"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came the response. She did not answer, but opened her eyes to face a stranger. He was taller than her, with a trace of a beard and mustache. His mess of braided hair had jangling beads in it. His brown eyes connected with hers, and they stared at each other, neither breaking the gaze.   


"Why not?" She asked in a raspy tone. Her throat hurt as she barely managed to speak.   


"Killing your rescuer isn't very nice, for starters." The man began, as she pushed the blade deeper into his throat. "And second," he continued grabbing the dagger and twisting it out of her grip, "you're a little weak still, aren't you?" ~*That was a mistake. . .*~ she made herself look faint for a moment, and when she felt him drop his guard slightly, she went for his shoulders, pinning him on the mattress she had once been lying on. And twisting the dagger out of his hand she put it back to his throat. ~*She's good, too bad she's still a sickly thing.*~ He tried pulling the blade out of her hand to no avail.

  
  


"I apologize in advance, love." He moved his hands to her shirt sleeves (actually his shirt sleeves, he had removed her torn shirt and replaced it with one of his her to protect her sun burned skinned) pulled them up, and dug his fingernails into her red flesh. Biting down on her lips until blood trickled, she refused to scream. But the dagger dropped as her skin burned, and that was all he wanted. Within seconds, he had her pinned, and he leaned very close to her, his breath smelling of rum.  


"What's your name?"   


When she refused to speak, he pulled out a flask.   


"I'll give you something to drink if you tell me your name."   


She shut her eyes so that she wouldn't be tempted  


"I know you're thirsty," he teased .   


She didn't answer, but instead reached up and touched his red bandana. Jack was a little taken aback by her movement and he arched his eyebrows at her in surprise.  


"You wore that. I saw it in the water." She tried to keep talking but all she did was cough violently. He took pity on her, and tilted the flask into her mouth. The rum burned down her throat, but she swallowed most of it. Eventually she moved her head away, Jack still had her pinned to the mattress, and whispered, 

"Carly."  


"Sorry . . . what was that?"   


"My name's Carly." Jack looked at her, still confused. "It's short for Caroline, idiot." She sighed and shut her eyes, ~*get off me I can't breathe.*~  


"Caroline . . . interesting name. . ."  


~*What'll be interesting is to see how long it takes you to figure out your crushing my ribs*~  


"Well, Caroline, Captain Jack Sparrow at your service . . ."  


~*Stop rambling and get off me! *~  


"Well, actually, you're really in my service seeing as how I saved you . . ."  


"If you're finished, I'd be rather grateful if you got off me now." Carly managed to gasp as she struggled to breathe. Jack eased his pressure on her, but continued straddling her, afraid she was going to try to make a dash for the door. He watched as she began panting for air, and then close her eyes once more. Soon, she was sleeping, her shallow breathing, and a little groan assured Jack of it. He reached across to her left arm, and began rolling the sleeve. When it was up to her elbow, all that was on her red flesh was a tattoo of a skull. Trying the right arm, he found that it was bare. ~*No pirate brand? Hm, Carly, what are you exactly, then?*~ He rolled up her pant legs, and heard a jingle. ~*What's this?*~ Jack rolled her right pant leg slightly higher, and two anklets became visible. One was gold and the other silver. On each one there were emeralds and rubies, but on the silver one, was a black skull. Jack tried to identify what kind of stone was used, but could not. Careful not to stir the woman beneath him, he unhooked both the anklets, and slipped them into a pocket of his.  


She muttered something about ''Wesset' and ''bloody heads' and stretched out her arms. Jack reacted too slow and received a smack in the nose. ~*Damn. Bloody hell. Stupid gel.*~ He pinched his bleeding nose as he began her more closely. Her tangled brunette hair was strewn about the pillow, and her tiny pink lips were set in a frown. ~*If she wasn't so violent she mighta made a good whore. Then again, most whores don't wear men's clothes.*~ Just as he was about to get off her, he noticed the black writing along her other ankle. Tilting his head to get a better view Jack was able to make out the words, ''Death in Cold Blood'.   


He shook his head, and closed the door gently as he left  
  



	4. Bleeding Betty

Feedback: Would be appreciated and I won't keep writing unless I get some, thanks! 

A/N: This isn't meant to be some idiotic Mary-Sue, so if it starts turning into one . . . may a Chinese Fortune Cookie of Doom Haunt my Dreams Forever . . .

  
  


Will decided he wanted to find out about the newest member aboard the Black Pearl. Jack Sparrow had refused to let anyone go in the room where she continually slept, going to bring her food and a flask of what Will hoped was water. He usually left the room with the flask empty, but not much food eaten, and spent about an hour with her every day. So one night, about a week after they had found the girl, Will nervously approached the captain's quarters, and gingerly knocked on the door.  


"Come in." Jack drawled, as Will opened the door. "Ah, Will. Just the man I wanted to talk to!"  


"Really?" Will asked, hopeful that this meeting might not be so bad.  


"Actually, no, but now that you're here, what does it matter? Have a seat," Jack gestured to a chair sitting in the corner.  


"I'd prefer to stand if you don't mind."   


"Suit yousself," Jack mumbled, reaching for a flask and began downing it. Will noticed that Jack was fingering something gold in his hands, and when the captain felt the gaze upon his back, he shoved it back in his pocket and impatiently asked, "You gonna sit here all day or do you have something to say?"  


Will swallowed, "I wanted to know about the woman on board."  


"What's there to know?"  


"There must be something about her if you refuse to let anyone see her." At this Jack turned. He stood up, grabbed the boy's shoulders, and gripped them tightly. The pressure made Will flinch, but he continued to look back into the captain's eyes.   


"If I told you . . . How would I know you wouldn't go telling the whole crew everything I say?"   


"Jack I wouldn't do that." Damn that boy's honesty  


"Fine." Jack took another swig out of a jug of rum, and muttered, "She's not a pirate."  


"But . . . I thought . . . "   


"Well she don't have a brand, I checked, so she ain't a pirate." Jack sighed and continued to drink.   


"So, then . . . what is she?"   


"That's what's slightly disturbing about this whole thing." Jack started fingering a piece of fabric coming off of his vest. Before Will could even answer Jack turned to look at him again, 

  
  


"Have you ever 'eard of a certain gel by the name of Bleedin' Betty?"  
Will could not help but laugh, "That ridiculous story about the pirate woman? Who kills all men in cold blood?"   


Jack grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and brought him close enough to count his eyelashes. Will struggled, trying to break free from the captain's tight grip, but he couldn't break free. "It's no story mate. She's real. She's got a heart of black and a mind of a killer. She turns men to eunuch's and then kills 'em real slow."  


"She's dead." Jack dropped Will, as the two turned to see Carly sitting in the corner, playing with one of Jack's pistols. "I like this one," she continued, admiring the pistol. She aimed it at Jack, cocked it, and then turned it on herself. Then she laughed, and put it down.   


"You're not supposed to be up, you know." Jack reprimanded her as she remained sitting lazily in the corner.   


She chose to ignore him. Nodding toward Will she asked, "Whose your friend?"  


"Name's Will Turner, he's a eunuch," Jack could not help but grin slightly, as Will gave the captain a dirty look.  


"A eunuch eh? Pity, he's rather handsome." She said sarcastically and then got serious. 

  
  


"What is it you want to know about Bleedin' Betty?"   


"You know of her?" Will asked.  


"Look, I'll make a deal with the lot of ya. First I tell you what you want to know about myself and Bleedin' Betty and in exchange, you take me to Port Jade."  


"And just why do you assume I care enough about your life story or some Bleedin' Betty to take you to Port Jade?"  


"Because that's all you've been talking about since Mr. Turner here," idly waving her hand at the other man, "came in. Besides, I'm not asking for a bloody escort, all I want is to be dropped off so that I can commandeer a ship."  


"Let's hear your story first, and then we can make a deal." Jack challeneged  


"Mr. Sparrow do we have an accord, or shall I simply take my leave?"  


"Aye, and where would you go lass?"   


"I can swim, sir, so if there is no reason for me to stay I shall make my way to the nearest port, good day." Just as she was turning to leave, Jack grinned.   


"Aye, alright, for now, we have an accord." They shook on it, and just as Jack finished gulping some rum, she grabbed his bottle, and took a swig.   


"Much better . . ." Her pink lips broke into a closed smile as she tossed the bottle back to Jack. Both men watched as she got up, walked back to her corner, and disappeared into the shadows. All they could hear was her mesmerizing voice, "Guess I should start off by sayin' that Bleedin' Betty was as real as the ocean, she was no fairy tale. 'Course the only reason she ever became one was 'cause nobody could believe that some woman was a better pirate than any other man. People thought if they pretended there wasn't a real ship, then it would disappear." She snorted as if the very idea was absurd, "The Glittering Jewel comes and goes as she pleases, she can vanish for as long as she wants, but she'll never disappear."  


"So that was the name of it, eh? The Glittering Jewel?" Jack tried to suppress a smile. It was a good thing that Carly had decided to remain hidden in the shadows, because her eyes instantly shone with hatred. But she managed to compose herself enough to continue.  


"Ah, ship I was born on, ship Bleedin' Betty was captain of. Only women could be on it, and we had a rule, that no woman or girl could ever be slain on purpose, not even a worthless one. But any boy or man, it was our duty to kill."  


"Wait," Will interrupted, his head shooting up. "you don't have a pirate brand, so you can't be a pirate!"  


"Who said I was one?" She asked. "Never said I was a pirate. I'm a thief, I steal what I want and won't be branded for nothing or nobody, just like my mom, Bleedin' Betty. And don't ask me if I'm the daughter of Bleedin' Betty, 'cause I just told you I was." After saying that, she took a blue scarf out of her pocket, and began tying it around her head. When she was finished, she continued, "One night, a man came aboard our ship. 'e told us that there was a trap up ahead. That we'd be surrounded, and they were after me mom. She didn't believe him, cut him up and threw him in for the sharks.  


"Next day, we were attacked, and the trap worked. My mother was killed. And that's about it." She sighed, and looked away tiredly. She closed her eyes, and then opened them again to see an impatient Jack cross his arms.   


"That still does not explain how you ended up on a piece of wood, floating in sea without so much as a ship or companion 14 years after the death of Bleedin' Betty. And while that was a very nice story, I'd prefer to hear about why I had to rescue you."  


"Rescue me? I think I would have preferred drowning with those bloody chains." At saying this, she grinned, but then realized that neither of the men knew what she was talking about.   


"All right, I'll keep going. Hm . . . " She began to close her eyes. "Yes, I remember now. I was on deck when my friend, Isabella pulled me down below. Stupid bitch hit me over the head with a pistol when I tried to break free. She and a few others escaped in a row boat with me and we rowed to the nearest port we could found. You know the story, we commandeered a ship, were fine for a while. I was captain as 13 years old. Pretty amazing, eh?" She was so thankful she was shrouded in darkness so that the men could not notice the emotion showing on her face. Gaining her composure once more, she continued.   


"So one day two ships come at us. We make a deal with one, and attack the other. The captain turned on us, and before I could even escape the irons tied 'round me legs, the ship exploded. Dunno why it did that, musta been one of the gels. Anyway, managed to get out of those damn irons by cuttin' up me boots. Waste of a perfectly good pair of boots, too." A mirthless laugh followed this statement. "And I climbed aboard the piece of wood, and you found me." She fell silent, and Jack pressed on,   


"What about the captain and the ships? That's not very detailed!" When no response came both Will and Jack stood up and moved toward her. Will moved close to her and felt her gentle breathing against his face.   


"She's asleep," he whispered to Jack.   


"Fine, carry her to her room then." Jack ordered, and as Will leaned in and was about to scoop her up, she kicked him in the gut.  


"Mmm . . .no . . . I can walk . . . " she groaned, half-awake. " 'N I don't like the way you call me Carly, jus' call me Ashley, okay?" Slowly she got to her feet, and then stumbled out the door. Will was clutching his stomach in sheer agony. Nice shot, but better make sure she gets to her room alive.  


So Jack exited the cabin, promising Will he'd be back, and followed the girl. She was unaware that she was being followed and first went to the edge of the ship. Jack watched as she stood on the edge and barely made out bits and pieces of what she was saying. "Dead. Promises. I'll get you. Kills me." Then she got off, and headed back to her quarters. She slammed the door behind her, and Jack could not help fingering the gold and silver anklets. At least she wasn't a total loss. He grinned and re-pocketed the trinkets


	5. Stopping at Port Sabrye

Feedback: As always, appreciated! Thanks in advance. And if it's turning to a Mary-Sue . . . do not hesitate to flame me! 

  
  


Carly, now known as Ashley, had only been on The Black Pearl for five days, and was already anxious to get off at the nearest port. She loved the ocean, but loathed her captain more. Also, she hated that stuck-up pain in her arse, Annamaria. Then there was the crew, they were all idiots. Blindly they followed the lead of either Jack or Annamaria, too stupid to think for themselves. In fact, the only person she could actually hold a conversation was that Turner boy, even though he was a wimp. But there was honesty when they talked, and she liked him, but purely as a friend, he was too innocent for her to ever advance on him.   


Ashley was up in the crow's nest when she got her wish, she was sweating profusely. She could sweat more than any man on board. Her bluish-green bandana was sopping wet, and her white shirt was clinging to her healing skin, which was much less red now. ~*Thank the bloody devil.*~ Seeing the crest of land, she grabbed a rope, and dropped down to the deck.   


"Land Captain!" Ashley stood in front of Jack with her hands on her hips. He nodded and then quickly stole a glance at her sweaty shirt. ~*Curse her binding,*~ the material she always wrapped around her breasts so that they stayed out of her way. But it still couldn't hide the bulge of her chest. Jack quickly looked away, but Ashley noticed. She was deciding whether to be infuriated or to simply hit him when suddenly she smiled. ~*Captain Jack I'm going to have a little fun with you.*~ 

  
  


Stretching her arms over her head, she allowed the binding around her middle to drop a little, exposing part of her flesh. Instantly Jack glanced down, but pretended he was coughing, and then looked back up and tried to keep his eyes level with hers.   


"Aye, uh, when will be landin' if ye had to be guessin?" He asked her, leaning back from her. She moved closer and clasped her hands in front of her, so that her cleavage became more pronounced. To her satisfaction, Jack looked down in a more obvious way, but began coughing again.   


"I believe less than an hour," she smiled sweetly, and then when Jack began coughing she moved even closer, "something the matter captain?"   


"Er, no, but I'll be goin' to me quarters 'til we land. Inform me when we do." Jack hurriedly left the deck, and slammed his door. Ashley couldn't help but smile as she watched the flustered captain leave the deck. Rearranging her shirt, and in much better spirits, Ashley began heading towards Will. He was taking a short break, letting the sun beat down on his rapidly tanning body. ~*He's looking more like a pirate everyday.*~ Will grinned when he saw Ashley. She did not return the grin, but plopped down next to him.   


"Are you excited to be heading to Port Sabrye?" Will asked. He watched as she drew one knee to her chest, and let the other stretch lazily on the deck.  


"Tha's where we're goin'?" She closed her eyes.  


"You've heard of it?"  


"Nope, never in me life. Just happy to get off this bloody ship."  


"Really, why?"  


"I hate taking orders, 'specially from the likes of Sparrow. I was a better captain than him when I was 13." Frowning Will tried to stick up for his friend.  


"Jack may be a bit odd but he's-" Ashley interrupted.  


"Bloody hell not you too! Forget I ever mentioned it." They sat in silence for awhile when Will asked a question that had been bothering him for some time now.  


"Ashley . . . if your mother hated all men and taught you to do the same, then why are you befriending an entire crew of men?"   


She sighed. "You live an' you learn, Mr. Turner. When I saw that poor boy's face as me mother cut him up, I was 'orrified. Then when it turned out he was right, 'bout the trap and such, I felt a dozen times worse, I vowed I'd trust who I wanted, not jus' women an' not just men." She crawled up to the edge of the deck now, sitting on the ledge. Her foot dangled off of one side as the other was flat against the ship's edge. Looking out at the water, she spoke.  


"An' now, 'eres my question. Why would a lad such as yourself be gettin' mixed up with pirates?"   


This time, it was Will who sighed. He started off by telling her about Elizabeth, and their friendship, how it blossomed into love, and how he had needed the help of a pirate to bring her back. He continued with the story of his longing for the sea, and how he had left his true love.   
". . . and that's how I ended up here." Smiling sadly, Will looked up at the girl who was now watching the waves splash against the ship.   


"Why didn't you join in the royal navy?"   


"Sorry?"  


"If you love her as much as you say you do, then why not go back to her, and do something about your love for the ocean. Did you not say that the Commodore was an acquaintance of yours? I'm sure he'd be happy to help."  


"It's too late now though, I left her." Will didn't like this conversation. He wanted to know that this was the right thing to do, that he had saved them both from a life of misery. But now Ashley's words echoed through his head. ~*If you love her as much as you say you do . . .*~   


"I could make it look like you were taken by pirates. And then I drop you off and you start all over."   


"That's a lie though."  


"Every man can make a mistake can't he? And if he has the chance to correct that mistake, he should."   


Instantly Will was aware that the sun was being blocked. He looked up to see Jack staring at the two of them, how long he had been there, Will didn't know. The captain was angry, they could both tell.  


"We've almost landed. Ashley, you'll be guardin' the ship tonight. If so much as a scratch is on me ship when I get back I'll gut ya, and feed yeh to the gulls." At the end of saying this, Jack ordered Will to come with him, as the entire crew made way for the dock. ~*I won't be alone guarding this ship. Someone will be watching me, Jack doesn't trust me enough to leave me here. If he does then he really is a terrible pirate.*~  


~~**~~  


Night fell and Ashley sat upon the deck, humming a random tune. She began to tap her boot on the deck when she heard voices below her.   


"Oy! Patrick! We got ourselves a feisty one!" Ashley looked below as Annamaria was surrounded by 4 giant men. Two others were lying on the ground, with slit throats, but now she was powerless and trapped in the center. ~**Sigh* Guess it's up to Ashley to save the bloody day.*~ She would have preferred to let the girl be taken over by the men, but if Jack found out what happened, she would have been sinking to the bottom of the Caribbean, and she wasn't ready to go just yet.  


"Eh, lookout! Someone's coming!" One of the meatier men shouted as Ashley strode down the gangplank.  


"Who's there?" Another one asked. A loud bang and meaty man number one falling to the ground resulted in panic from the lot of them. Annamaria would have escaped but she was still in the tight grip of one of the cretins. Ashley knew that he was too stupid to threaten her, and was just worried about his own safety. So she scattered the remaining group of them by taking down another one, which left her, Anna, and the last man.   


"Show yousself, coward!" The man spat out.   


"Aye I be no coward," came Ashley's gruff response.   


Sneaking up behind the man would have been no problem in the dark, had it not been for Will's untimely entrance. He was walking up the dock, carrying a lantern when the man holding Annamaria captive saw Ashley about a foot away from him. Will was so startled by all this that he dropped the lantern in his confusion, and Ashley heard him unsheathe his sword.   


"No Will!" Ashley cried out, "I'll deal with him, just get the crew back here!" Will ran back down the docks and disappeared as Ashley heard another bang, and felt a bullet whiz by her ear. She put her pistol down, it wouldn't do her any good in the dark. ~*Okay, mate, let's see what you do now.*~ She lunged at the bigger silhouette, and stabbed him with her sword. The stab had allowed Annamaria to break free, and she pulled out the sword now sticking out of the offender. But before she could even stab the man again, he knocked her down, and went after the now unarmed Ashley. Eyes still not used to the darkness, she kept running until she felt the edge of the dock. Her body lurched forward and could not control where she was going. ~*Please let him not land on me.*~ And then she allowed herself to drop into the water.  


~~**~~  


By the time Will had found Jack and Gibbs, Annamria was already free. When she saw the three men she explained what happened and then pointed to the water.   


"Think she may have swam somewhere onto shore. But tha' other man's dead, saw his body thrashin' about and I got him." She held her pistol tightly in her hand as she said all this.   


"Right then, we split up. Gibbs, you and Anna go that way," he indicated left, "and me and Jack will go this way." Will and Jack began heading up the shore when they heard chattering and movement. Quickening their pace, they slammed right into Ashley, who began cursing when she saw it was them. ~*Bloody freezing when you come back on land. Especially when there's no sun.*~  


"Ashley!" Will shouted. "Are you alright?"   


"I need rum, it's bloody cold!" At saying this Jack protectively held his flask of rum. Ashley saw him hold it, and she snatched it out of his hands and began gulping it down.   


"S'oppit! 's mine ya see." He was slurring his words together as he tried to snatch the flask out of her hand. But he was horribly drunk and he missed. Will immediately took off his coat, and wrapped it around Ashley's shoulders.   


"Thanks," she muttered as she grabbed hold of the staggering captain's arm. The two sober ones had to prop the drunk captain up, otherwise they would never had made it back to the ship. Jack was dragged merrily along as he sang silly songs, whined continually, and kept asking why Ashley wasn't expecting pay.   


Jack giggled and said to Will, "She's a fine one ain't she? Found her at the tavern, sittin' all alone. But that won't be the case tonight, will it luv?" He smiled at Ashley, his golden teeth gleaming.   


She simply groaned and asked, "Is he always like this?"  


"He's always drunk, but this time he's really smashed." Will and Ashley eventually made it to captain's quarters where Will said he would go get Annamaria and Gibbs, to inform them that Ashley was now found. Ashley began grumbling as she helped the captain get his coat and vest off, all the while he tried to play with her hair. At first she kept swatting his hand away, but eventually let him, to keep himself occupied. She sighed as she took off his final shirt, and then laid him down on the bed. Getting up to leave he grabbed her hand and winked, "Where do you think your going?"  


"To my quarters."   


"I dun think so luv." He tried to pull her down with him, in vain. Giving him one last look of disgust she snatched her hand away, and headed out of the drunk captain's room.   



	6. The Duel and the Deal

A/N: I hope you guys like this so far! I won't be able to add more for awhile though, so you guys are gonna have to be patient . . . Review a lot please!

  
  


~*Oh! Me bloody head! What the . . . Why's me shirt off? Dun remember doin' that. Hm, musta been really pissed last night. Les' see I remember that redhead. Then jus' as we was finishing our drinks . . . wait Will came in didn't he. Said somethin' ''bout Ashley . . . fell in the water. Ah yes we found her, and er, uh what did I say then? Oh well . . . wait how did I get back to my cabin?*~   
  


"Miss Ashley, I really must warn ye that goin' in thar is not-"  


"Shut up Gibbs." Ashley banged on the door with her fist. "Jack Sparrow open this damn door right now."   


~*Mm me bloody head.*~ "Go away." He muttered, putting a pillow over his head.   


BAM! Ashley had kicked open the door and was now storming into the captain's quarters. She glared at the hungover man and had drawn her sword.   


"Where are they?" Ashley screamed, her eyes shooting daggers.  


"Where's what?" Jack asked, his words muffled by the pillow. Furious, Ashley ripped off the pillow, and pointed the tip of her sword against the pirate's neck. Just as some crew member tried to enter the room, Ashley dragged the captain backwards, as she grabbed the door and pinned it to the opening. Thrusting all her weight into the man, she threw him at the broken door, and hoped that no one would enter.   


"That's not very nice," he whined as she stuck the blade deeper into his throat.  


"Where are my anklets?" She glared at him, daring a lie to pass through his lips.   


"What anklets?" This time, Ashley got impatient. The door was going to break, and then she'd be surrounded by a number of pirates loyal to Jack.   


"Give them back. I know you stole them!"   


"Dunno what you mean, luv." While he said this, he flicked his hand down to a hidden pocket in his pants. Ashley saw the movement and instantly moved her left hand down to where he had unconsciously reached down to feel the stolen jewelry, and kept her sword pointed at Jack's neck with her right hand.   


"Easy there, luv, you're a little to violent for my taste." Jack mumbled as Ashley began ripping the pants on the left side, slightly above his knee. The gold anklet fell out first, followed by the silver one.   


"You thought I wouldn't know?" She stared hard into his kohl-rimmed eyes. "I'm not some stupid girl, Sparrow, I'm just as good a fighter as you are."  


"Really? Then what say you to a little duel?" Jack seemed to have stopped slurring, as if his hangover had vanished into thin air.   


The door was being knocked upon more as Jack was thrown with such force into Ashley that she was almost on the floor. But she quickly shoved Jack back into the door and gritted her teeth asking,  


"An' what are the stakes?"   


"If you win, you can have anything you want. Ask and I shall give it to you freely." Ashley thrust her sword closer to him as she retorted,  


"An' if I lose, I'm thrown off the ship?"  


"Nah, I was actually thinkin' more along the lines of just killin' ye on the spot, but if you insist." Jack asked, "Do we have an accord?"  


"So I can kill you if I win?"   


"Aye, that ye can." After saying that, Ashley removed her dagger, and made an incision on her palm. (Author's Note: this is not meant to have anything to do with the original plot of POTC) 

  
  


Reaching for his hand, she did the same to his palm. Pressing their hands together, she looked up into his dark eyes and answered,   


"Agreed." 

~~**~~  


Will Turner did not like this at all. Jack Sparrow was a good sword fighter, and a man of his word. He really would throw Ashley off the ship if she lost. ~*What do you mean if she loses? Of course she's going to lose, she doesn't know Captain Jack Sparrow.*~ Sighing, Will began contemplating what he could do. ~*I could tell Jack that it wouldn't be fair, fighting a lady would make him look like a coward.*~ Will knew exactly how Jack would respond, "She's no lady, mate, she's a bloody hellcat." ~*Maybe if I got Ashley to apologize . . .*~ Looking over at the furious girl, who was playing with her dagger he shook his head. ~*There would be a better chance of her wearing a gown and taking up sewing.*~ Again, Will shook his head. He had grown to care for Ashley as one would care for a younger sibling. And Jack was a friend to him, a little lacking in the loyalty department, but still he was a friend. Will did not want to see either of them hurt.   


He turned to see Jack stepping out of his quarters, and heading toward Ashley.   


"Ready?" He looked down at the girl. She stood up, refusing to make eye contact, and nodded.   


"Mates!" Jack's voice rang loud and clear. His crew quickly stopped whatever they were doing, and listened to their captain. "Me and Miss. Ashley will be having a little duel. No man is to interfere." Jack grinned, ~*easiest fight I ever won.*~ Removing his hat, Ashley suddenly drew her pistol, and put it on the ground.   


"No guns." She commanded.   


"Right, no guns." Ashley watched as the pirate put down his weapon. Just as he was fully raised, he received a quick blow to the face. Fuming, Jack stepped back as she went at him again. She was slightly off balance because of the movement, and Jack used this to his advantage. Moving towards her, his sword outstretched, she was forced to block while falling backwards. Crawling back, still blocking Jack's thrusts, Ashley pulled out her dagger, and trapped his sword in the two blades. While she had him standing there, trying to break out of her trap, she stood up, and lunged forward.   


Will was watching intently. There were times when Ashley would be cornered, and then she would make some incredible maneuver. Then she would be winning, and Jack would be defending her constant blows. It was hard to tell what the outcome would be of the duel. Crew members would stop and watch, and then continue with their tasks, sure that Jack would be the victor. There were only two people questioning the aftermath of the battle, Will, and Jack.   
~*No more playing around.*~ Jack lunged, aiming for her stomach. Ashley sprang backwards, Jack fell forwards and she saw her chance. ~*I got him!*~ Kicking the sword out of his hand, Jack was knocked backward by a blow to his stomach. Grunting, he fell, as he felt cold metal against his throat. The crew gasped. Ashley was the victor.  
  
His eyes were shut, he did not want to see her gloating expression. He also did not want to watch the sword plunge into his neck. Jack Sparrow was a man of his word, if this is what she wanted, she could have it. ~*Bloody hell, can't she just get on with it.*~ Daring to open one of his eyes, he was surprised to see a hand outstretched in front of his face. Looking cross-eyed at her hand, he flared one of his nostrils slightly and asked, "Whasat?"   


"It's my hand, grab it." Ashley groaned at the daftness of Jack.   


"Why?"   


"Well, if you prefer sitting on the floor, suit yourself." Her hand still floated in front of his face. 

Grabbing it, she hoisted him up, and the two stood face to face. He studied her, looking for a change in her expression. Ashley was staring back at him, her sword in her sheath, and she wasn't even holding onto it. Will was the most shocked, she's not going to kill him?  


~*She's not going to kill me?*~   


"I want to be named co-captain for the time being." Instantly Jack recoiled at the statement. She simply raised one of her eyebrows, and then asked, "That wouldn't be a problem, now, would it? I mean, we did make the deal." Jack squirmed under the girl's gaze. He felt very uncomfortable. ~*Jus' tell her no, Jack, it's very easy. Say no, smile sweetly, and turn on your charm, offer her a *night* though. Maybe she'll settle for that.*~ Looking up at the woman in front of him he shook his head. ~*No, somehow I don't think that would work.*~   


"Mr. Sparrow? Did you hear me?"   


"Yeah, I 'eard you."  


"Excellent," she grinned and began walking away. "And I would like to discuss our present course after supper." Turning for a final time, she walked away, and began to climb back up to the crow's nest. ~*Damn gel . . .*~ Jack angrily walked off deck. He shouted to his crew staring at him in wonder, 

  
  


"What the hell are ye lookin' at? Git back to work, all of ya!"   
  
~~**~~  


Will was sitting in Ashley's old quarters. She had taken off all the sheets and blankets (there were not many) off of her bed, and had dragged them to her doorway. He watched the young woman intently, still unbelieving that she had beaten Jack in a sword fight.   


"Where are you taking all that?" He indicated to the pile of bedding.   


"Well, since I am now co-captain (she put a lot of emphasis on the word *captain*), I can sleep wherever I want. And what better place to sleep than under the stars?" Her very eyes seemed to shimmer with happiness as she spoke these words. Noticing Ashley's immediate joy, Will asked,  


"What is it about the stars that makes you so content?" Ashley shrugged and didn't say anything, so Will didn't press her about it. For a while they sat in silence, neither of them minding the quiet.   


"Ashley?"  


"Hm?" She didn't make eye contact, she was staring out of the grubby window in her room.  


"Why didn't you kill Jack?"   


At this she laughed quietly. "What would that have accomplished Mr. Turner? Killing a perfectly good pirate, and then having an entire angry crew turn on me, not exactly what I wanted."  


"What did you want?" At this, Ashley looked up stared straight into his eyes. The look made him flinch.  


"To prove I was just as much a pirate as that bloody captain o' yours." Suddenly she looked seething. Standing up she muttered, "Jus' ''cause I'm not a man doesn't mean I'm some whore, I'm a bloody thief." And grabbing the blankets, she stormed out of her room, leaving Will alone.   
  
~~**~~  
  
  
SLAM. 

  
  


~*Ello, what was that?*~ Jack was steering his ship as he saw a figure storm across the deck. ~*Whose that?*~ He watched as the figure began laying some sheets on the ground. His eyes followed the unknown person as they climbed up to the ledge of the ship. As moonlight hit her long, dark hair, instantly Jack knew it was Ashley. ~*Perfect evenin' spoiled by the likes o' her.*~ She seemed not to notice that she was being watched. The anchor had been pulled down for the night, so she had assumed the captain and crew were all asleep. She began removing her clothing, to Jack's utter astonishment. ~*Whoa, what *is* she doin'? She's got nothin' on but her panties and that damn binding she always wears.*~ Ashley had removed her shirt, pants, and allowed her usually tied back hair to fall around her. Standing at the top of the ledge, she leapt in, and Jack heard a soft splash.   
~*Well, well, well . . .*~ Jack looked over the edge and couldn't help but smile as he watched her resurface.   


"Mmmm . . ." She floated on her back and began swimming out farther away from the ship. For a while Jack watched her as she lay on her back. ~*She isn't so bad when she isn't threatening you or trying to humiliate a mate in front of his own crew. Actually, shame she's such a violent thing.*~ Noticing her climbing back on deck, he ducked down so that she wouldn't see him. Watching her change back into her clothes, Jack could not stop grinning, ~*she's not skin and bones, got some muscle on her.*~   


Continuing to observe Ashley, he saw her take out her silver chain, the one with the black skull. Fingering it, she closed her eyes, with the chain laying over her heart. Steady breathing informed the captain that she was sleeping soundly. After a few more minutes, Jack walked by her, stopping just at her feet. ~*Always frowning damn women, can't they ever smile?*~   


"Stop . . . we had a deal . . . can't do this." Moaning in her sleep, and struggling with some invisible enemy, Ashley thrashed violently. Wondering briefly what sort of nightmare she was being haunted by, Jack simply shrugged, and left her alone on deck. 


	7. Up in the Crow's Nest

A/N: Sorry for the long time before updating. I'm finally home! Yippee! Anyways I want to thank my 3 reviewers (YOU GUYS ROCK!) And uh, that is about it. I don't know if I really like this chapter I might delete it later, it all depends on feedback. Uh, please review and that's it, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah um, go ahead and sue someone who isn't even in highschool. So if it makes you happy go ahead sue me I dare ya! 

  
  
  
  


Days passed, uneventfully. Ashley and Jack were always bickering, constantly storming off or slamming doors. Will would be laughing, along with other members of the crew. Annamaria would always sigh, shake her head and mutter, "They're worse than children." Which was actually, quite an accurate description. It didn't matter if it was about the weather, or which direction the ship was going, they always found something to argue about. 

  
  


"Don't you ever tire of pestering her?" Will had asked Jack one night. 

  
  


"She starts it," he always muttered. 

  
  


And when Will asked the same to Ashley she always answered, "Perhaps if he wasn't such a pathetic excuse for a captain . . ." 

  
  


Annamaria would have probably gotten along very well with Ashley if the two had ever spoken to one another. 

  
  


But at night, Jack would always find a reason to stay out on deck as late as he could to watch Ashley leap into the sea. He always remained hidden, and when she fell asleep, he would go back to his cabin, convincing himself it had been purely coincidental that he had seen her. About the sixth night this happened, Jack noticed her not on deck yet, and it was far past the time that she usually swam at. 

  
  


"I thought it was you," Jack jumped, startled at the sudden voice behind him. 

  
  


"Dunno what you mean by that." He replied, trying to hide the surprise in his voice. 

  
  


"You really are a pervert Mr. Sparrow." She laughed and then began climbing the rigging. When he just stared at her she stopped, and turned to him, "Are you coming?" 

  
  


Instantly Jack began climbing up the ropes, trying to keep up with Ashley. When she reached the crow's nest she plopped down, and he sat opposite of her. It was cramped, even with her legs bunched up to her chest and Jack sitting Indian style. Ashley began pulling out a small brown bag, and emptied its contents on the floor. There was a pile of some sort of plant and a carved wooden pipe. It was brightly painted with the face of a devil on the front. She began inserting the plant in the open end of the pipe, and then lit it. 

  
  


"What's that?" Jack asked curiously, watching her inhale. 

  
  


"Better than rum," she laughed than offered some to him. When Jack first tried to inhale, he choked violently, as the smoke burned down his lungs. 

  
  


"Hm, you need it secondhand . . . Open your mouth." She commanded. He obeyed, and she took another puff. Before inhaling it completely, she leaned forward, putting her lips to his and gently blew some of the smoke into him.

  
  


This time, he didn't choke, but felt the tingling of her lips as they met his. When she pulled back he saw that her eyes were closed and she was leaning back into the wood. 

  
  


"You like it?" She asked him. 

  
  


"Mm . . . but it's still not as good as rum." 

  
  


"Yeah it is." Their words were slower than usual, but they were still arguing. They sat in silence for a while longer until Jack broke the silence. 

  
  


"I wan' sommore." He was definitely slurring over his words and Ashley laughed. 

  
  


"No way, you can't even handle half of one." 

  
  


"Puh-puh-please?" He gave her, what he hoped were, puppy eyes, but they looked more cross-eyed than anything. Ashley took pity on him, inhaled, and breathed more of the smoke into him. She inhaled a few more times, and then put the pipe down. 

  
  


"Wh-why a-are-aren't y-y-yo-you a p-p-pir-persian-purple . . ." 

  
  


"A pirate?" She finished for him, he could barely speak anymore. 

  
  


"N-no. I m-m-mean-meant a-a-a , you know . . ." Waving his hands around, he tried to find an answer. 

  
  


"How are we going to get you out of this one Mr. Sparrow?" She laughed and shook her head. "Because I am not sleeping up here with you." 

  
  


"I's capin' luv. Capin' John Spattow!" 

  
  


"You mean Sparrow." She corrected him.

  
  


"Thas' what I said!" He moaned indignantly, and tied to stand up. But Ashley pulled him down, and then sighed. 

  
  


~*He will never make it down the rigging alive. With all the rum he drinks, you'd think he'd be able to handle a little of this!*~ Searching the sky, as if looking for the answer she was interrupted by Jack asking, 

  
  


"Why d-d-do w-we ar-arg-argu . ." 

  
  


"Argue? Well because you're not very nice and you're a scoundrel and-" Before she could finish he countered her, 

  
  


"H-he-hey I-I-I s-s-av-saved y-you . . . b-bes-besides, y-yo-you're a-always a-act-acting l-l-like y-y-yo-you're better n' m-m-me. An-And you're t-t-tryin-trying t-to ta-tak-take aw-away W-W-Will." 

  
  


"Yeah, well I didn't kill you after that duel, so we're even in that regard, but what is it you're saying about Will?" Just as those words came out of her lips Jack fell forward with a thud, smacking his head on the wooden floor, and snoring. ~*Bloody hell, how am I going to get him down because I am NOT sleeping up here with him, nor am I going to leave him up here to fall out and then be attacked by his loyal little band.*~ Sighing she realized there was only one thing to do. Draping the unconscious captain across her back, she gathered up the rest of her things, and began to inch her way down the rigging. As Jack began to snore even louder Ashley muttered curses, ~*If he ever gets on my nerves again I'm giving him the pipe, leave him up there, and the rest is up to his bloody self.*~ 


	8. The Attack

A/N: Enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: Yup go ahead sue a kid whose still in middle school. 

  
  


When Jack awoke once again in his cabin, with no recollection of how he got there, and without his shirt, he panicked internally. Jus' calm down Jack, jus' calm down. There is an explanation . . . there always is one . . . Wha's tha' smell? Sniffing the air, he realized it was emanating from what little clothing he was still wearing. Ugh! That's disgusting! What is that? Wait . . . I was watching Ashley, who never showed up, we were climbing the rigging . . . and then she poured out that little brown bag. . . 

"Jack!" Oh no not her again . . . Jack immediately hid under his pillow. 

  
  


"Bloody hell woman, go away!" 

  
  


"Jack it's me, Will, please open the door!" He sounded panicky, even frightened . Wha's goin' on? With his shirt still off, Jack opened the door to see a frantic Will in front of him. 

  
  


"What is it?" Jack asked. Will frantically pointed in the distance. Quickly grabbing a shirt, Jack ran up to the deck to see another ship on the horizon. Thinking he missed what Will was pointing at, Jack squinted and asked again, "What's wrong Will?" 

  
  


"That ship! Don't you see it?" The man's behavior had become even more erratic. 

  
  


"Will, we'll outrun them in a minute, there's no need to worry." Jack laughed and then clapped his hand on the other's shoulder. 

  
  


"No, Jack, you don't understand, it's been getting closer for almost an hour now." 

  
  


"Relax me boy, you're just paranoid is all." Still laughing, Jack began walking away when he heard another voice. 

  
  


"Captain!" Annamaria shouted, "We've got a ship closing on us. I suggest we prepare the cannons." Instantly the smile faded from Jack's lips. 

  
  


"What do you mean by, 'they're gaining on us'?" He asked in confusion. "This is the bloody Black Pearl, nothing can outrun her!" But turning around, Jack noticed the speck start to get closer. It's not possible. . . 

  
  


"Prepare the cannons, but only as an emergency, we won't be seein' 'em soon enough." At these words, Annamaria began repeating orders to everyone as Jack surveyed his crew. Noticing that there was one missing, he eventually realized it was Ashley. 

  
  


"Will, 'ave yeh seen Ashley?" 

  
  


"No, I haven't seen her all morning Jack." Will turned back to his work, and Jack began to wonder where the woman was. He went to her cabin, asked Cotton if she was in the crow's nest, but she was no where to be found. Not too concerned, he went to the helm and pulled out his spy glass, searching the horizon for the little speck everyone was so worried about. After a minute of looking, and not finding it, Jack laughed and put the glass down, taking a large gulp of rum. When he put the bottle down, he saw that there was indeed, no speck, instead, a ship was steadily approaching The Black Pearl. So surprised to see it, Jack coughed up his rum, and spat it right into Ashley's face. 

  
  


"Where 'ave you been all morning?" Jack demanded. 

  
  


"I know that ship. Jack, listen to me . . . you can't fight them." It was the first time he could recall that she had called him Jack. And it was also the first time her eyes showed worry. No that's not worry, i's 'er condescending stare. 

  
  


"Ah, an' why's that? You'd prefer if we just rolled over on our backs?" 

  
  


"Sparrow! If yeh think I am playin' a game with yeh then go ahead and fight me." Jack noticed that when she got anger, and chose to ignore it. "We're not going to win. They have us outnumbered at least ten to one."

  
  


"An' why should I believe yeh, missy? How do I know that yer not jus' gonna leave me an' the crew here while you escape with yer allies?" He jabbed a finger in her chest as he said these words. She grabbed his hand and threw it down. 

  
  


"Fine. You want to fight? Let's fight." Storming away from Jack she shook her head. They're all going to die. And their bloody captain won't listen to me . . . 

  
  


~~**~~

  
  


"Will, you have to promise me something." She was standing next to her only friend on the Black Pearl. Both ships had been fired at with cannons, and the Pearl was suffering more. The attacking ship was named The Savage Fang, and they were side by side with the Black Pearl. Jack had ordered everyone to stay on the ship, and fight them off as they came across. Standing on the deck, Ashley was clutching her sword in one hand, a pistol in the other. 

  
  


"What?" He asked, uncertainly. 

  
  


"When you see a man with a gray beard and missing his two front teeth, run. Stay as far away from him as you can." Thinking she had just gone mad from the heat of battle, and not knowing that Ashley knew who they were fighting, Will simply nodded. And then the battle began. 

  
  


Jack could not believe it, Ashley had been right. From the moment they battle began, The Black Pearl was outnumbered. He watched as his men fell, dying all around him. Trying to fight off three men at once, Jack knew it was over before it began. And then the voice rang out.

  
  


"WESSET! Stop attacking! I'm here!" Instantly Jack knew it was Ashley. Has she gone mad? 'Stop attacking'? Yeah, 'course they'll stop. 

  
  


"Hold you're fire!" Growled a deep voice. Without delay, the attackers stopped, and so did the members of The Black Pearl, shocked and looking at Ashley, standing on the deck. There was blood coming ut of a cut lip, and more soaking through her pants, she musta cut her knee open. Jack watched as suddenly the enemy parted to let a man through. 

  
  


He had a long grey beard, and green eyes. His hair was scraggly and unkempt, but was surprisingly short for a pirate, it ended at his shoulders. The boots he was wearing made a loud clanking noise as he slowly walked toward Ashley. 

  
  


"I's not possible . . ." He stared at the girl standing in front of him. Grabbing her wrist, she saw her skull tattoo, and then roughly shoved her aside. "I watched you sink to the bottom, you were under for 3 minutes, at least." His shock was obvious, as he continued looking at the woman. But he recovered quickly, looking into her eyes, he pushed her down, and then delivered a kick to her rib cage. Without a sound, she got to her feet, and continued to stare defiantly at the other man. No one said a word, even Will Turner kept his mouth shut. 

  
  


"Yer manners haven't improved much." She continued to remain expressionless, even when he grabbed her wrist and began turning it, trying to get it to crunch. 

  
  


"Stop!" Will finally cried, but even with her wrist being turned in the horrible direction she gave Will a look that made him close his mouth abruptly. 

  
  


CRUNCH

  
  


Her wrist hung at a very wrong angle as he let go. Then he smiled and grabbed a fistful of her hair. 

  
  


"What is it you were hoping for, me to let yeh go?" He grinned, and Jack noticed his front teeth missing. 

  
  


"It wouldn't matter now would it, as I recall, the last time we made a deal, you broke it. But I should have realized what the word of a coward was worth." The moment the words past through her lips, she knew she had made a mistake. Grabbing her hair more tightly he yanked her closer to him, so she could feel his hot breath upon her face. "You . . . will . . . pay . . . dearly . . . for . . . that." Letting go of her hair she spoke. 

  
  


"I'll go quietly if you leave the crew and captain behind, on this ship, and leave them alone." 

  
  


"Hm, how about no?" The man laughed at her. "Take them all aboard." Ashley tried to reach for her pistol, she managed to grab it, cock it, and sputter, "I'll see you in hell," before a sword was raised to Jack's neck. 

  
  


"If you pull it on yourself, I'll have him killed." Ashley looked up at the now threatened captain. I'd die with the satisfaction of knowing Wesset didn't kill me, but is it worth knowing I was just as much a coward as him? 

  
  


With a splash the pistol landed in the ocean, and Jack was released. Ashley was knocked out with the butt of a sword, and dragged along, with Jack gaping at her the entire way.


	9. Injuries and Such

Ashley was dragged to the captain's quarters, unconscious. Roughly thrown onto the bed, Wesset sat beside her, pulled out his sword, and began lazily slicing a line down her arm. She awoke at the sudden, searing pain, and looked up at the man's leering face. 

  
  


"Ah, yer awake then." His smile was twisted, and had no joy in it. "How was life aboard the Black Pearl?" 

  
  


"Although the crew was slightly mindless, could have been worse I s'pose." She knew where this conversation was going to lead. 

  
  


"So, how did yeh escape then?" 

  
  


"Magic, Wesset, magic." Her face was stony, but he grinned all the more. 

  
  


"Always thought yeh were a witch, Miss. Caroline, or do yeh still prefer Ashley?"

  
  


"Coming from your lips, I'd prefer neither."

  
  


"Still spirited, even in the face of death . . . yeh woulda made an excellent pirate had yeh not let emotion stand in yer way." 

  
  


"Emotion, Wesset, I'd hardly call myself an emotional person of sorts."

  
  


"But yeh are, lass, yeh didn't kill yehself to save a bloody captain, who mos' likely, will never return the favor." 

  
  


"I threw down my pistol so that when I die, I'd die happy knowing you died at my mercy." Not even a trace of anger was in her voice as she gently spoke the words. Wesset laughed heartily at this, and then stopped when she continued, 

  
  


"Why are you keeping the crew alive, Wesset. You've never let a crew live long enough to see the inside of your ship before." 

  
  


"I'll be frank with yeh, my dear, I need some help from yeh." 

  
  


"Help from me? I'm intrigued Wesset, go on."

  
  


"Yer mother gave yeh something that doesn't belong to yeh. An' I want it back." Smiling, he began rolling up her pant leg, and began fingering the silver and gold anklet. She did not pull back, she allowed him to play with the jewelry.

  
  


"So, go ahead, take it." It was a challenge. A challenge Wesset did not accept. Grabbing her chin in his hands, he whispered,

  
  


"I can see yer gonna need some . . . motivation?" Wesset laughed and then proceeded, "Tha's why I need the crew an' captain. I trust they'll provide enough 'motivation' for yeh, won't they? Tha's yer problem Miss. Ashley, yeh care 'bout people. Yer too bloody heroic to be a pirate." 

  
  


Not understanding what Wesset meant, Ashley stood up, and began walking to the door. Just as she reached the handle, Wesset's face fell as he said, "I wouldn't be doin' that if I were yeh." 

  
  


Not really caring, Ashley opened the door to find two guards waiting for her. She was tired of running and tired of fighting. "Go ahead, boys. Do what yeh must." Not even flinching as the sword came within an inch of her eye, the two men then grabbed her, and forced down below.

  
  


~~**~~

  
  


Jack Sparrow was more depressed than he had ever been in his life. The Black Pearl was gone. She was sinking to oblivion, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He was sulking in the corner of his cell, when Will tried to talk to him, a cell away.

  
  


"Jack . . . are you awake." 

  
  


"Unfortunately, yes." The brooding former captain did not want to talk.

  
  


"Jack, we've got to find a way out of here."

  
  


"What does it matter?" Jack turned away from Will and muttered, "Go to sleep, boy." Will was angry at first, and tried to keep his exhausted mind from failing. But soon enough, the gentle snoring in the brig informed Jack that everyone, save for himself, was asleep. ~*I shoulda listened to that damn gel, she was right all along. Now I got nothing. The Pearl's gone, me crew's doomed.*~ 

  
  


A loud crash broke Jack from his thoughts. Ashley was being shoved down the stairs by two men. The first thing Jack noticed was that she was bleeding a lot. There seemed to be many fresh cuts on her. Just as she was about to be shoved in one of the cells where most of the crew was the other man stopped him.

  
  


"Captain says she needs to be alone in a cell." 

  
  


"Well there aren't anymore, he wanted the captain alone in one, too!" 

  
  


"Jus' put 'em together mate." And roughly pushing her into Jack's cell, they locked the door and left. 

  
  


Jack watched her teeter dangerously as she tried to make her way to the back of the cell. Slowly she allowed herself to fall back against the wall, and slide down. Curling her knees to her chest, she sat in the darkness, and began inspecting her wounds. 

  
  


"I assume yeh know how to fix this." Hanging her limp wrist in front of the moping captain Ashley waited for a reply. When she got none, she drew her arm back.

  
  


"What's the matter with yeh?"

  
  


No response. 

  
  


"Out with it, *former* captain of the Black Pearl." Instantly she knew she had struck a nerve. Jack rolled over to her and grabbed her injured wrist. The shock of the movement caused her to wince in pain. She didn't fight his grip, only continued, "Oh, I'm sorry . . . yeh liked that ship right?" Fighting the urge to cry out, Jack began twisting the dislocated wrist into more uncomfortable positions. "Yeh know, by now i's probably starting to rot, perhaps a few of the splinters have settled?" This time the pain was like hot fire, running up her entire left arm. Trying to keep her cry low, she yelped in distress as the wrist gave a sickening crack. 

  
  


"Don't . . . ever . . . talk . . . that . . . way . . .about . . .me . . . ship." Jack wrenched her injury harder with every word. 

  
  


"If . . . you . . . are . . . more . . . worried . . . about . . . a damn . . . sunken . . . pile . . . of . . . wood. Then you aren't the captain I thought you were." She spat out the last sentence as the twists of hellish agony continued, then suddenly stopped. 

  
  


Jack looked at the woman sitting before him, her face contorted in pain. ~*'Then you aren't the captain I thought you were . . .'*~ Jack watched as Ashley drew back her wrist, and began to speak again.

  
  


"Now . . . I'll ask a second time . . . Can you fix my wrist?" She held it in front of him. It was at least twice as large as her other one, and Jack guessed it was most likely an odd shade of color. He held it gently in his hand, slowly tracing the bones that were beneath her skin. She drew back from the touch, but Jack's hand held it in place. With a few rapid movements, Jack had succeeded in putting most of the bones back in place. Ashley had not made a sound during it all, and when he was finished, she pulled her hand back, and began sliding away from him. 

  
  


"Thank you." Ashley was now sitting in the opposite corner and staring at the bars of the cell. Jack did not reply, the silence was only broken by an occasional snore from a crew member. 

  
  


"Yeh should spend less time brooding, Sparrow, and more time planning. 'Cause unless yeh think of something, yeh'll be the one suffering the most." When she received silence yet again, she sighed and hugged her knees tighter to her chest. 

  
  


"I know what it's like to lose a ship, Sparrow. I understand the feeling yeh've got right now. But . . . if the loss of the Black Pearl makes yeh curl up an' not want to fight anymore, then yeh ain't a pirate. Yur a bloody coward. Yur supposed to be Captain Jack Sparrow, the one and only. An' if yeh can't take care of yer own crew, then yer not worthy of that brand." Finishing, Ashley gave a slight yawn, curled into a ball, and tried to sleep. Jack watched her body go limp as she was overtaken by sleep. But Jack could not sleep, her words kept playing over and over again in his head . . . ~*'yur supposed to be Captain Jack Sparrow . . . yer not worthy of that brand.'*~ 

  
  


Well??? What do you think? Please Please PLEase PLEAse PLEASe PLEASE!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I took the time to write this the LEAST you could do is review it for me. I don't care if you even leave a two worded one stating: Good Job. PLEASE REVIEW or I will have to stop. Thanks!!!


	10. Exhaustion

Quennya: Yes the word "gel" in my story means girl. It's just my pathetic attempt at keeping Jack's accent as accurate as I can. Don't pronounce it as the stuff you put in your hair (hair GEL). LoL, but I'm glad you like my story.

PineAppleLint: I love your story, and I want to thank you for reviewing! (If you're looking for a good story, check out Meeting His Match by PineAppleLint)

Volleyballblue309: Thank you for the email and the positive feedback!]

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

  
  


Ashley awoke when she had rolled over while sleeping, and crushed one of her many bruises. ~*Dammit, I swear the second I am out of this stupid cell . . .*~ She rose slowly, and grimaced as she inspected her bloodstained clothing. ~*No wonder I feel so woozy.*~ Trying to maintain her balance, she managed to stand up and get a better look at her new prison. ~*I can pick that lock, wasn't there a little boat somewhere hidden on deck? Could probably row meehself to a near port . . .*~

  
  


"Jesus." Jack's voice interrupted her torrent of thoughts. She looked at him, he was now sitting up, and looking her up and down. 

  
  


"What is it?" Impatiently she waited for a response. 

  
  


"Yeh look like hell." Indicating the blood all over her body, she shrugged and continued to examine the cell. Jack watched her, she really was in poor shape. Her wrist was still swollen, and there were various cuts that had not all healed. Some continued to bleed, and others looked rather pussy and yellow. ~*She's not gonna be able to walk in less than a day.*~ Suddenly, footsteps were coming down the hallway. 

  
  


"Ah, Captain Wesset. I assume this isn't a social call?" Her expression remained cold as the man walked up to where she was standing. Moving his face close to the cell, Wesset grinned and began to speak.

  
  


"My apologies Fair, Miss Caroline." She gritted her teeth when he called her that. "But I fear that it's time for you to show me that 'magic' yeh had discussed earlier." Grinning madly, the man held up a set of chains and continued, "Unless o' course ye'd like to make an agreement?" 

  
  


"What do you want from me, Wesset?" Ashley stared stonily into his eyes. 

  
  


"Yer, how shall I put it . . . cooperation . . . fer the duration of this little excursion." Wesset laughed and Ashley mentally braced herself for the answer to her next question.

  
  


"And what kind of 'cooperation' are yeh lookin' for?" 

  
  


"Oh . . . all kinds, my dear, all kinds." He reached out to touch her face, but she pulled back. "Of course . . . if yeh don't want to cooperate, I think I'd like watching some of these men sink to oblivion." He grinned again, and began moving towards one of the cells. 

  
  


"Yes . . . this one would do nicely. And so would she . . . oh and he would too." He knows what I am going to say, ~*or at least what he *thinks* I'm going to say.*~ 

  
  


"Go ahead, no skin off my back." And with that she turned and began playing with her anklet. 

  
  


Wesset wheeled around and tried not to sputter as he stared at Ashley. "You'll let them die? All of them?" 

  
  


"Mm, yes." Ashley continued fingering the silver anklet, and then inspected the black skull. "I think that I've had enough of this one . . ." Taking the skull, she prepared to throw it out of a small crack in the wood, so that it would be lost to the sea. Wesset headed towards her and cocked his pistol. 

  
  


"I swear if you throw it, I will make your death a hundred times more painful than your . . ." He froze. Ashley noticed the change, but did not say anything. Jack noticed it too, and he had an idea.

  
  


"Why don't we make an agreement. She takes care of the little black thingy, and you don't harm me crew until we are dropped off at nearest port. Agreed?" Jack stuck out his hand, Wesset simply stared at the outstretched hand, and turned back to Ashley. 

  
  


"Wesset, I'll do as yeh say, everything yeh want with me and me anklets. All I ask is that yeh tell me what yer up to, and I'm not the ship's whore. Oh, and the crew are not to be 'armed an' neither is the captain." Wesset stuck his hand through the bar and just as Ashley was about to slice her palm she added, "And if yeh cheat, I'll also cheat." And the two sliced palms, their blood mixing and then running down their wrists.

  
  


~~**~~

  
  


Wesset had promised to reveal his plans when they had gotten closer to their destination. Ashley did not believe a word that came out of his lying, filthy, teeth, but did not argue. She spent the rest of the first day trying to remain alert, but the loss of blood was finally taking its toll. Ashley was not superhuman, and therefore began to get worse as the day continued. Finally, as the room began to get dark, she had reduced herself to shivering in the corner of her cell, and trying not to fall asleep. 

  
  


"Lemme see yer cuts." Jack had made his way over to where Ashley was miserably trembling. She drew back from his touch. 

  
  


"I'm fine." Trying not to sound pathetic, Ashley continued shivering.

  
  


"Look, yer bloody wastin' away over there an' if yeh want to live to kill that bastard, yer gonna have to let someone help yeh." Jack slowly traced his fingers down her arm. Taking part of his shirt, he begins tearing away part of the material, and wrapping it around her wounds. 

  
  


"Really, Jack, I'm fine." Pulling away from his grip, she curled back into her usual ball, and began to shudder again. Jack sighed ~*she's a daft fool . . . maybe if she wasn't so emotionally detached . . .*~ He sighed. Taking off his coat, he draped it around her freezing body. From the moment the clothing grazed her, she stopped shaking. Allowing his hand to lazily stroke her cheek, he shook his head. ~*So many scars and flaws . . . pity she wasn't a stay-at-home kind of gel.*~ Moaning, she rolled into the pirate, and snuggled into his warmth. ~*I suppose it could be worse . . .*~ 

  
  


Jack Sparrow waited until Ashley had completely rolled over, and left his side before laying down to sleep. And she didn't move until dawn's first light began to glimmer through the cracks in the ship.

  
  


~~**~~

  
  


Will had been sitting in his cell for over a day now, and he was growing anxious. He had watched the other crew members sit idly for the past hours. Some spent their time moping and pouting, others enjoyed tapping their boots on the metallic bars. Jack was always silent, and his mood was ominous. And the only person who would have probably spoken to him was Ashley, but she was sleeping, and he did not want to wake her, considering how her health was rapidly failing. ~*That captain wouldn't let her die though, she's valuable for something . . .I just don't know what that is yet.*~ He wished he was sharing the cell with her, Jack was paying no attention to her depleting energy. ~*The least he could do is try to clean her cuts.*~ When Will saw her eyes open, to reveal they were somewhat glazed and slightly bloodshot, he immediately got up and walked as close to her as he could. 

  
  


"Ashley . . . are you awake?" 

  
  


"Mmmm . . . yeah." She sighed and tried to sit up. The amount of strength that left her as she tried to get up, shocked her. ~*Fuck it, I'm not standing.*~ Allowing her self to rest against the wall she attempted to convince Will, and herself, that she was fine. 

  
  


"Is that the man you told us about, Ashley? Wesset?" 

  
  


"Aye, the one and only." Even though it was meant to be a joke, Ashley did not even grin. ~*Then again, she never grins.*~ Will had hundreds of questions that he wanted to ask her. He wanted to know what he wanted with her, why were they all being held captive, where were they going, but he didn't get the chance. 

  
  


"If yeh know him so well, why don't yeh get 'im to let us go." Annamaria snapped as a few other crew members nodded in agreement. 

  
  


"Yeah! Why should we be here if its *you* he wants?" 

  
  


"Shut yer bloody mouths, the lot of yeh! If I could get yeh out I would. But if yeh keep this up, I'll make sure yeh leave in bits and pieces." Ashley was instantly furious. ~*Talk to your captain about why you're here why don't you?*~

  
  


"Take that back, wench!" 

  
  


"Never!" Seething that the crew dared to challenge her, she decided she had had enough. Grabbing a stone she found lying on the floor, she launched it through the bars of her cell, and hit one of the offending pirates in the head. Angry at the other woman's act, Annamaria picked up a sharp piece of metal on her side, and aimed it at Ashley. She ducked, but it grazed her ear, and even after all the blood she lost, more trickled down the side of her face. 

  
  


"I'm going to rip your hair out!" And saying that, Ashley tried to stand up, but faltered, and fell back down. She did not feel well. ~*Stop acting stupid, get up.*~ But her body was not responding to anything she told it. Giving up she sat back down, and tried to ignore the constant jeers from the other men. Annamaria was having the most fun, challenging her to get back up. ~*When they're all sinking to the bottom of the sea, I'm going to enjoy myself.*~ 

  
  


Jack remained silent during all of this, as did Will. Ashley sighed, she was tired, very tired. At first she tried to fight the darkness coming over her, but after another catcall from one of the men, she surrendered to the black. 

  
  


Please review! I really do appreciate it!!!


	11. Dreams

A/N: Well, let me try to explain why I won't be able to update for an unknown amount of time . . . I got grounded! Yeah! So right now I've snuck onto my computer, and am uploading EVERY CHAPTER I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN, so that you won't be sorely disappointed. Unfortunately do to frequent blackouts and freezing computer issues, I think I only have 2 new chapters coming at you this week . . . 2 weeks . . . hopefully not 3 weeks . . . So once again I am sorry but this is all I have now . . . I PROMISE to try and do my best! Please be patient and PLEASE keep those reviews coming. Even though I have a measly 6 . . . (3 from the same person . . . lol PINEAPPLELINT!!) And one email . . . ok anyways, enjoy! AND REVIEW DAMMIT! lol. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ashley awoke to find the brig empty, all that was left was she and Jack. Finding this odd, she got up and made her way over to the sleeping captain. 

  
  


"Wake up." She whispered. He didn't move, so she tried smacking him. That's when she noticed a gash through his stomach. Screaming, she tried to open the cage but Wesset was in front of her. There was Will's body, lying next to him on the floor, his head severed and lying a foot away from the crumpled corpse. She could not stop screaming, her whole self was swallowed up in the screaming. Wesset smiled and held a bloody knife,

  
  


"You're next. . ."

  
  


~~**~~

  
  


"NOOOO!" Sitting up, Ashley realized it had only been a dream. In a cold sweat, she kept gasping for air. Where am I? This is not the brig . . . A door opened, revealing a smirking Wesset. He was carrying a small tray of food, which he set down near the bed Ashley was laying on. 

  
  


"I figured it was time for yeh to get those cuts healed, else yeh'll not be much use." Picking out an exotic looking fruit that she couldn't identify, Wesset handed it to her. 

  
  


"Yeh need to eat, lass. So don't be acting all tough jus' 'cause yeh hate me." Munching into the juicy food, Ashley did not refuse. 

  
  


"So, what is it yeh need me for?" 

  
  


At this, Wesset smiled, picked out a piece of stale looking bread, and ripped off a hunk with his teeth. After he swallowed, he began, 

  
  


"Do yeh remember how yeh got those pieces of treasure there?" Indicating the anklets on Ashley, he did not let her answer. "Yer mum gave them to yeh, didn't she? Said that if anything should ever 'appen to 'er, never let anyone have 'em." Ashley stared in utter shock How does he know this? No one was supposed to know . . . 

  
  


"An' the only reason I know, is 'cause any pirate who ever believed that yer mum, and her ship was real, knew there was more than just yer little tribe. There's a treasure that can only be found by usin' the anklets, and the gel who has 'em. If I didn't need yeh, too, I woulda killed yeh and the crew days ago." Smiling he refused to answer any more questions. 

  
  


"Now, I'm allowing yeh to wander about the ship as yeh please. 'Cause yeh need to get those damn injuries healed, an' the only way yeh'll get yeh strength back is by walking around. Now . . . yer a smart gel, so yeh know . . . no escapes. Else we'll have to use that 'motivation' I spoke of before." 

  
  


When the door clicked shut, Ashley began wracking her brain for a solution. She was going to have to use her freedom as an advantage, explore the deck, find a way to get away. ~*I'll be fully healed and able to fight in another day or two, most likely. But we would have probably landed by then . . . if only I hadn't been so stupid to argue . . . wait a minute.*~ Ashley had not argued at all. Nor had she said anything to provoke the constant blows she had been receiving. ~*He planned this . . . he knows the only way out is if I get help from the crew.*~ 

  
  


"This is going to be a long trip." She muttered walking out onto the deck. 

  
  


~~**~~

  
  


Jack continued sulking. He had watched the men come and carry Ashley away, and had not even made a move to the door. His crew was angry, they were tired of getting no response from their captain, and were all in a foul mood. Will tried his best to stay positive, knowing that Ashley was going to find a way to rescue them, and then Jack would come around. 

  
  


"Jack." It was night, and once again, Will was trying to speak to the captain. The usual no response was his answer.

  
  


"Jack, you need to stop thinking about the Black Pearl. You have to save us. You have to save your crew. You're the captain, Jack." 

  
  


Silence. But this time it was different. Jack was thinking about Will's words, and Ashley's. 

  
  


"Please, Jack. We need you. They need you. I need you." Will knew he was getting somewhere, Jack had turned to look at him. Raven black eyes connected with soft bronze, and Jack spoke; 

  
  


"Give it a rest lad." He turned away then, and decided to sleep. But the boy had other plans. Grabbing his shoulder, Will roughly turned Jack to face him. 

  
  


"I stood in front of Norrington that day, and told him you were a good man. And I thought you were. But now I know . . . take away his ship, and the great Captain Jack Sparrow is no more." Will angrily turned his back on Jack, and sat in his cell. Pirates were sleeping everywhere, they had all given up, had all called it quits. ~*It's over, there's no more hope.*~ 

  
  


"Will!" A voice hissed at him. 

  
  


"Ashley?" 

  
  


"Sh! Ow! Damn barrel." Kicking it out of her way, Ashley began making her way to where she heard Will's voice. 

  
  


"Ashley what are you doing here?" 

  
  


"Wesset has given me full access to the ship. I'm going to get you out of here. Just not now . . . I need a plan first. Are you all right?" Ashley stuck her face close to the bars, and Will did the same. 

  
  


"Yes, I'm fine. Everyone has given up, including Jack. There's no point in trying to rescue them." Ashley surveyed the broken spirited crew. 

  
  


"Well . . . we'll deal with that later. Here." Shoving him a piece of the stale bread Ashley watched as Will ate hungrily. 

  
  


"So what's going on? Why does Wesset need you?" Will asked between mouthfuls of bread. 

  
  


"Something about a treasure and my anklet will lead them to it, and they need me to get them there. Oh, I don't really know. The important thing is finding a way out of here." 

  
  


"What do you suggest?" 

  
  


"I suggest yeh stay here, keep trying to get the asses to liven up a bit. I'm going to explore as much as I can. Maybe I'll think of a plan. But I doubt it." Grabbing her hand in his, Will looked up at her, and said,

  
  


"Just stay alive Ashley. Please don't do anything stupid. I don't want to see you hurt." For the first time in his life, Will saw Ashley smile. Even though it was a grim one, and the comment she made was even grimmer,

  
  


"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about me. Wesset loves treasure to much to risk killing me. He'll kill yeh and the crew first." 

Will gulped a little, and Ashley tried her best to reassure him, by putting her hand on his shoulder. 

"Goodnight Will. And, Jack . . . next time, yeh can join in at any time, considering this is yer crew." Jack cursed silently as he watched Ashley's form disappear back up the stairs. 

  
  


He was haunted the rest of the night by Will and Ashley yelling and screaming at him. His crew were dying all around him, and the Pearl was sinking over and over again. And at the end of all the dreams there was Will begging for help, and Ashley sitting farther off, shaking her head and then throwing herself upon her sword.

  
  


Jack Sparrow did not get much sleep that night . . . 


	12. The Island and Renewed Hope

Everyday Ashley spent on the Savage Fang she used her freedom to her advantage. She would spend hours exploring the deck, finding new hallways. Memorizing the mens' shifts, and remembering who held the brig keys at what time of day. She observed the crew, and watched how they worked, who was weaker than the others. Barely sleeping, and rarely eating, her condition improved little because of the strain. At night she would give as much of her food as she could hide to Will, who would then distribute it amongst the other captives. Will would talk to Ashley, and she would relay all of her discoveries to him. One day Ashley came down the stairs to the brig in such a hurry, that she fell, making a large noise. Instantly, Will became alert.

  
  


"Dammit!" Ashley began cursing in an entirely different language that Will guessed was Spanish.

  
  


"Ashley, are you alright?" 

  
  


"Sh! I'm fine. We're landing, tomorrow!"

  
  


"Tomorrow?!"

  
  


"Yes. And Wesset plans to take me and a few others ashore. But he also wants to take a large number of his men. He's afraid that I'll leave everyone, and escape." Her voice was barely above a whisper now, and Will had to strain to hear her.

  
  


"Do you have a plan?"

  
  


"Perhaps. But everyone's going to have to help. Else i's a waste of time."

  
  


"What are you planning?"

  
  


"I know what Wesset's thinkin'. He 'spects me to . . . well never mind. But what he doesn't 'spect me to do is go back to 'is ship."

  
  


"You're not making sense, Ashley."

  
  


"I'm gonna steal the keys, Jack an' his crew will break free, take over the ship, an' every all make a dash back to the Fang. Get it?" 

  
  


"Wait. How are you, and whoever else he takes with you, plan on getting back?"

  
  


She chuckled at that. "Wait an' see, Mr. Turner. Wait an' see. Now, if yeh'll 'scuse me. I need to give the keys, to yer bloody captain." Tossing the keys to Jack, she walked over to him, and stood in front of the cell and looked down at the captain. He was laying on his back, with his eyes half shut. Not even noticing her, nor the keys laying at his feet, he continued staring off into space. 

  
  


"Mr. Sparrow. The decision is yers now. I can't open that door and I can't motivate yer crew. If yeh decide to stop moping, raise this flag when yeh've successfully taken over the ship." Tossing some red material into his cell, it fluttered gently to his side. 

  
  


"Mr. Sparrow. I don't beg, nor do I plead. I have done all that I can, and yeh've done nothing. A captain is supposed to take care of 'is crew. So far yeh've done a miserable job. Worse then I ever could. I lost my crew to that man up there. And every day that has passed since then. I wish I could have done something. But yer jus' sittin' there like it don't matter." Ashley's temper was rising. Eventually she gave up and just threw her hands up in the air, muttering something along the lines of 'I don't care anymore' and 'bloody awful pirate if yeh ask me.' 

  
  


And Jack continued to stare at the ceiling, never moving or breaking his far off gaze.

  
  


~~**~~

Wesset had Ashley in arm chains as he led her into the smaller rowing boat. She was shoved rather roughly into the small craft, and then placed in the center, so that she would have no chance to escape. She laughed at the precautions everyone was taking to insure that she wouldn't get away. ~*Where would I be going with these shackles on?*~ She noticed that she was placed in a boat without anyone from Jack's crew. Four boats were being deployed in all, and she noticed that Will was one of the people in them. ~*Dammit. I was hoping they would leave him. No worries though, he'll be okay.*~ Wesset ordered the boats to be lowered, and soon they had hit the water.

  
  


Ashley began surveying the beach from where she sat. ~*Nothing special, I'll get a better look when we land.*~ Eventually a soft bump and a sudden stop told Ashley that they had landed. Wesset stooped down to help her up, but she refused, swung her feet over the side, and stood up. 

Grabbing her arm, Wesset dragged her along a dirt path. They walked for what seemed like miles when, finally, Wesset jerked her to a halt. They were now standing in front of, what appeared to be a pond of some sort. Which was odd for one to be on an island, it was most likely made by people who had previously inhabited the beach. 

  
  


"Remove her chains." Wesset ordered. 

  
  


When they had been taken off, Wesset shoved her towards the pool. 

  
  


"Dive in, and figure out the rest. If yer not surfaced in exactly half an hour, I'm gonna start shootin'. Got it?" 

  
  


Ashley was a little shocked at this statement, but did not show it. ~*Half an hour? I'll be dead in half an hour.*~ 

  
  


With a small sigh, she began wading into the water until she got to the middle. Taking in a large gulp of air, she began swimming to the bottom. As she continued to plunge deeper and deeper, the water began to get murkier. She could barely see her hand in front of her face by the time she had reached the bottom. ~*Now what?*~ Swimming forward, she decided to explore a little. Lungs ready to burst, she wasn't sure whether to resurface or to keep swimming. ~*I always seem to have this problem. Why can't I ever stop drowning?*~ Suddenly, the pool stopped, and she was hitting against something smooth. ~*That's not right, it should be dirt. Shouldn't it?*~ The side of the wall was made of ~*stone? That's not possible.*~ 

  
  


Forgetting the burning sensation from the lack of oxygen, she began to make out tiny symbols carved in the rock. Tracing them with her fingers, she stopped, and went back. In one of the symbols was a hole. ~*I think my skull might fit in that . . .*~ Tearing off her treasured anklet, she thrust it into the hole. 

  
  


Nothing happened. 

  
  


Pulling it out she tried again.

  
  


Still, nothing happened.

  
  


~*Bloody hell I give up.*~ 

  
  


Reaching down for her anklet, she tried pulling it out of the hole. 

  
  


It didn't budge. 

  
  


~*I'm not leaving without it!*~

  
  


She tried prying it out with her fingernails, but to no avail. 

  
  


~*Dammit! I'm not going to drown nor am I leaving here! Get out of the stupid hole!*~

  
  


Suddenly, she felt a sudden jerk, and was pulled forward. ~*Wha-?*~

  
  


~~**~~

  
  


Above the water, Will had been anxiously waiting, as with the rest of the men. Although his reasons for waiting were much different than anyone else's above the placid pool. He was genuinely worried about her, whereas Wesset and his crew were worried about the treasure, and Jack's crew was worried about their hides. ~*She'll make it. I know she will.*~ 

  
  


Will looked over at Wesset. He was now pacing around the edge of the pond. Finally, he stopped and growled something to one of his men. The man nodded frantically and indicated to the water. ~*What are they talking about?*~ 

  
  


"It should have happened by now!" Wesset shouted.

  
  


"Well, maybe she's a bit slow. An' she hasn't found it yet." At this Wesset pulled out his sword and sliced off the man's arm. 

  
  


"Do yeh find me daft, Scabs?" The man, Scabs, was now clutching his bloody stump as he slumped to the ground. Just as Wesset was about to deliver another blow when he was interrupted. A bright, golden light was shooting out of the water. It was coming out in a straight tube, and went beyond the trees surrounding the island. Everyone was frozen as they watched the light continue swirling upwards, and then stop. It remained for about ten minutes, and then swirled back down. 

  
  


"She's done it." And Wesset smiled as the light went below the water's surface. 

  
  


~~**~~

  
  


Jack Sparrow had spent the entire morning fingering the keys Ashley had tossed in the cell. He recalled all the words she had spoken to him, recalled the accusing look he had been giving. To him, it was all pointless. No ship could ever come close to his. ~*Really, then why did this one catch up?*~ Jack shook his head and sat up. He surveyed his crew, and at their crestfallen expressions. Their expression mirrored their captain's. Hopelessness, anguish, they looked as though awaiting an execution. ~* 'Then yer not the captain I thought yeh were.'*~ And it was at that moment something snapped inside Jack. 

  
  


Grabbing the keys he began twisting the lock off of his cell. 

  
  


"Jack?! What are ye doing?" Gibbs whispered as the captain began sneaking down the hallway. 

  
  


"Quiet! I'll be back in a minute." He hissed. Jack tiptoed his way to the stairs that led to the deck. Making his way to the deck, he saw all the men crowded around the side of the boat nearest to the island. Slightly curious as to why they would all be standing in a little band, Jack looked over and immediately saw what caused them to gather. There was a golden light shooting out of the trees, and going beyond the sky. And then, within minutes, it swirled back down, disappearing below the treetops. Jack sighed, ~*What did yeh do now, Ashley?*~ 

  
  


He went back below deck, and found an empty room. Quickly scanning it for weapons, he found a pistol, and a pair of swords. After hurriedly searching a few more rooms, with not much luck, Jack went back to the brig. Quickly taking out the keys, he began freeing his crew. 

  
  


"'Ere. Take this." Handing Annamaria one of the swords, he began giving orders to his men. 

  
  


"Gibbs, you and the rest of the crew need to make as much noise as possible. When the guards come down, me an' Annamaria will take care of 'em. After we get enough weapons, we need to take over the ship. Savvy?" He grinned. ~*Yeh've still got it, mate. Now let's hijack a ship . . .*~ 

  
  


A/N: Reminder!!! I'm grounded I CAN'T UPDATE FOR AWHILE!! Please review . . . it will make me happier! 

  
  
  
  



	13. The Brand

Ashley's eyes fluttered open as she struggled to regain consciousness. Her anklet that she used in the small hole was laying by her side. She scooped it up and replaced it on her ankle, and sat up. ~*Where am I? What happened? Oh . . . my . . . God . . .*~ She was in some sort of cavern, and it had more treasure in it than she had ever seen in her life. The floor was carpeted by gold and silver coins, and mountains of jewels lined the walls. Statuettes and figurines lay in different places, crowns and gem encrusted goblets lay strewn about the place. Ashley walked around in a daze, thinking that she was dreaming. Her ship had never had this much treasure, it had never even had half of it. Ashley was in awe, ~*one handful and I'd be richer than any other king in the world.*~ 

  
  


Her job was done, she had located the treasure. Deciding to insure herself more time to live, she looked for an expensive piece of jewelry, to show Wesset that she had, indeed, found the treasure. Deciding to pick up a necklace with a single sapphire on a silver chain, she stooped down, and put it on her neck. ~*Now it's time to leave.*~ She went to the back of the cave, and realized it was only a dead end. 

  
  


~*Where do I go now?*~ Ashley went back to where she had awoken and tried pressing herself against the wall. ~*It's not working. So that means I'm trapped here.*~ Sighing, she dropped onto a rock and put her chin in her hands. ~*I'm not going to be stuck here, not on this miserable island. I'm going to find a way out, and then we'll make it back to the ship.*~ Her brow furrowed as she tried to recall what had happened. ~*First I was sucked into the wall, then I ended up here . . .*~ Pounding her fist into the rock she grumbled, 

  
  


"This is making no sense!" Her fist was bloody from the pounding on the rock. She didn't care that it didn't help, she just like the feeling of her fist hitting into something over and over again. After about a minute of this, she felt a jolt, and the rock moved. Bending closer to it, she decided to hop off of it, and tried pushing it forward. As the rock began moving forward, she saw a small pool of water come into view. ~*Why is it always water?*~ And without another thought, she plunged into the narrow pool, and allowed herself to sink to its bottom. 

  
  


It was like an underground passage, it led her downward, until her feet were able to graze the muddy bottom. Then it curved upwards, and she could see dapples of sunlight. Breaking gently through the tranquil surface, her two brown orbs peered above the water, and scanned her surroundings. She was in an entirely new area of the island, that much she could tell. Making sure that there were no men in sight, she climbed out of the small hole, and pulled herself onto dry land. ~*Where am I? How far am I away from Wesset and the crew? And the Black Pearl? Has Jack done it yet?*~

  
  


Questions flew around her head in an endless stream that resulted in a dull headache. She would have preferred to sit and sort everything out, but then remembered the time limit Wesset had setup. 

  
  


~*If only I could get him away from the crew. Get him and his men to move so I could lead an escape.*~ 

  
  


She wracked her brain, trying to come up with a plan. After many minutes, with no ideas, Ashley collapsed in a frustrated heap on a rotting log. Absently staring at one of her boots, she allowed her mind to drift. After a short time, she stood up and began walking to where, she hoped, was the other end of the island. Ashley had a plan, and all she needed to do, was hoped it worked.

  
  


~~**~~

  
  


They stood there for what felt like hours. Will watched the water nervously, and waited for Ashley to return. When the golden light had first shone from the pool, almost everyone was certain that soon, Ashley would emerge, with arm loads of treasure and riches.

  
  


But she didn't come. 

  
  


Wesset had watched with eyes full of lust and desire at the water, until he could take no more. He had turned away, and angrily stabbed one of Jack's crew. 

  
  


"Where is she?" He growled, as the man slumped in front of him, and then lay crumpled at his feet. Wesset began to mutter things to himself, and Will thought he was mad. 

  
  


"Sir, why don't you send someone in after 'er?" One of the younger men suggested. 

  
  


"Sounds like a plan . . ." Wesset grinned, and then slashed him. "Tell us what yeh see then!" Laughing insanely, he shoved the bleeding man into the water. Will watched horrified as he sunk below the surface. ~*He's lost his mind. He's gone crazy with his obsession of this treasure.*~ 

  
  


Will's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden cry. 

  
  


"I've got it! I've got the treasure! I've got the . . ." 

  
  


The shout was never finished because at that moment a loud explosion rocked the island, and Wesset, with a horrified expression, ordered the crew to follow him. 

  
  


~~**~~

  
  


What was that? Ashley had been shouting at the top of her lungs, preparing to put her plan into effect, when all of a sudden, a cannon ball had narrowly missed her, and went shooting by her. Startled, she had ducked down, and watched as another one hit the sand in front of her. ~*What in the bloody hell? What's 'appened on the Fang?*~ 

  
  


Branches began breaking behind her, and Ashley ducked herself even further to avoid being seen. She watched as Wesset's men sprinted past her hiding spot. Letting out a sigh of relief, she got up, and started running in the opposite direction. ~*This is good. I think this new plan is going to work much better. The crew will have had a chance to escape, and then we can help take over The Savage Fang.*~ 

  
  


~~**~~

  
  


Jack's plan had worked perfectly. Without much trouble, the guards had been taken care of. There were casualties, but nothing that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow couldn't handle. He was surveying his new ship when Gibbs approached him. 

  
  


"Cap'n. Seems there's another ship coming 'round the island. We should set sail soon, 'less we want to fight another ship." 

  
  


Jack's kohl-lined eyes scanned the beach, searching for a female and male swimming back to the ship. When he saw no one, he mumbled to Gibbs, 

  
  


"We set sail in five minutes. No more, no less. And raise this flag, Gibbs." Jack tossed the other man the red material Ashley had given him only hours ago. 

  
  


Gibbs left Jack's side and repeated the order to the crew. Jack remained at the edge of the ship for only a moment, before turning his back on the island. 

  
  


~~**~~

  
  


Ashley tore down a path, hoping to find her way back to the ship. She heard people following her, but refused to stop. She wasn't sure if Wesset's men had seen her, or if she was simply going insane. Leaping over some shrubbery, she managed to clear the bush without falling. She heard gunshots behind her, heard screams and shouts. ~* I still don't understand what's going on.*~ The screams faded, as she continued running. 

  
  


"Argh!" Surprised at the sudden pain, a shower of tiny pebbles pelted her skin, she continued running as more explosions went off around her. She wasn't sure if it was gunfire missing her, or more random cannonballs, but nothing stopped her. ~*Faster!*~ Finally she reached the edge of the beach. Just as she waded into the shimmering water she turned around. ~*Did everyone make it? I can't be the last one. I was alone though. They probably escaped before me.*~ Turning back to The Savage Fang, Ashley began swimming into the water. ~*The signal is up, guess everything's okay.*~ The usual black flag was down, and a red one was replacing it. Ashley continued to swim, even as her muscles became more sore and tired as time wore on. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to keep going, to not stop. And it was a good thing that she did not stop, because with all the noise and cannon fire, she didn't know that two boats were rowing behind her, and were catching up quickly. 

  
  


Unaware of the oncoming danger, Ashley continued to make her way toward the ship. Just as she was almost there, she felt something whiz by her head. ~*What in the bloody hell . . .*~ 

  
  


"No . . ." Before she could say anything else, another bullet came at her. Narrowly missing her shoulder, the shot went by in a blur. Quickly diving below the surface, she began swimming again, and only coming up for air when her lungs felt ready to burst. ~*I've got to get someone onboard to see me. I need a rope or something lowered down, fast.*~ Resurfacing, she tried to yell to the crew, but it was impossible over the noise. ~*Shit I'm doomed I'm doomed I'm doomed!*~ 

  
  


~~**~~

  
  


"Five minutes is up, sir." Gibbs was once again, standing behind Jack, awaiting new orders.

  
  


"How far away is the other ship?"

  
  


"It's getting much closer, yeh can see it comin' 'round the bend o' the island." Jack squinted, and saw the approaching vessel, which was continually firing cannon balls at the beach. 

  
  


Jack sighed, her plan had worked for everyone but her and Will. ~*That's why she ain't a pirate. Too damn noble . . .*~ It was a shame to leave her on the island, but there was the code to consider. Looking down into the water he noticed the two boats getting closer to his newly acquired ship. ~*Better set sail before . . . hello, what *are* they doing?*~ The people in the boats were now aiming their pistols at the water, and firing many shots. Suddenly something shot up out of the water and then went back down just as quickly. 

  
  


" Wait, Gibbs. I see her." Glancing back at the water, he waited for her to resurface. In about thirty seconds time, the head came up again. This time she waved her arms frantically at the ship, until a bullet barely missing her, forced her back down. Grabbing a rope, Jack began lowering it down to where Ashley was swimming to. 

  
  


~~**~~

  
  


Instantly she saw the rope and began forcing her burning muscles to push on. It was dangling in front of her, and she was only a few feet away from it. ~*Come on, keep going! Will's probably on the other end holding the rope. Wait . . . Jack?!*~ Trying not to look surprised as she grabbed onto the end of the rope, she began to pull herself up. Jack did his best to help, grabbing the rope and tugging backwards. Just as she was within reach of the deck's edge, a bullet hit the side of the ship, startling her. It was at that moment that she let go of the line, and Jack leaned over, barely managing to catch both of her wrists in his hands.

  
  


They both knew she was capable of climbing up herself, but something stopped her.

  
  


"Jack! Where's Will? And the others?" She screamed over the continuing noise of cannon fire and gunshots.

  
  


"What?! 'ow can yeh be thinking like that at a time like this?" Another bullet whizzed by the girl's head. 

  
  


"They didn't make it did they?!" Her voice was barely audible over the noise.

  
  


"No, nobody did!" ~*Can't she just shut up and climb already? I can't hold her forever, she ain't exactly a twig.*~

  
  


"So yeh're plannin' on leavin' 'em here?!" 

  
  


"Pirate's code! Now climb up, lass." 

  
  


Ashley was considering what Jack was saying. Maybe she would have climbed aboard and forgotten the entire thing, had it not been for what happened next. She was digging her nails into his hands and sleeves to pull herself up. And just as she was halfway there, his right shirt sleeve was torn back by her grip, his pirate brand exposed. Looking down at it, she froze. Jack noticed her change and looked at her face. It had changed from desperation, to determination. 

  
  


"I'm not a pirate." And saying that she looked up at Jack, she gave him a solemn look, almost as if it was a goodbye. Before Jack even realized what she had done, she had let go, and with a soft splash, landed back into the water.

  
  


A/N: Review or I swear upon pain of death, this story will end . . . MWAHAHAHAHA! SO REVIEW DAMN YOU! REVIEW!!!! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Encounters

Her back had connected with the water's surface, and swallowed her up. Not sure what to do, she allowed her body to sink, watching the sunlight disappear as she fell farther below. She saw the boats come closer and closer, and began to swim underneath them. Please don't let them see me. Swimming past them, she remained under the surface until she couldn't stay down any longer. When she turned back to see the boats searching frantically for her, she knew that she had escaped. Staggering onto the beach, she took off, heading back for the crew. ~~**Damn yeh Will, I'm not leaving yeh behind.**~~  
  
Ashley had found a dead man laying on the ground, and took his sword. She didn't mind using other people's weapons, she always did that. Eventually she found her way back to the pool, and saw that the place was deserted. There were a few scattered bodies, but other than that, there was no one. She found some sets of footprints, and began following them. They separated eventually, and she decided to go with the one with fewer prints.   
  
It got continually harder for Ashley to keep walking, the long swim to and from the Fang had wiped her energy supply out. And the island seemed to get hotter and hotter as time wore on. Eventually, she found a clearing of some sort, and saw a familiar mess of tangled brown hair.   
  
"Will!" Ashley stumbled towards him. Turning, Will looked at the weary and exhausted woman making his way to him.  
  
"Ashley, what are you doing here?" Shaking her head, she grabbed his hand and pulled him upwards.   
  
"C'mon, we got to get back to the Fang. Maybe they haven't left yet." Trying to tug him back in the direction she came in, Will jerked her to a halt and barely managed to sputter,  
  
"What are you talking about Ashley? You're supposed to be dead."  
  
"Does it look like I'm dead? Now shut up and come on!" Will continued staring at her as she began shouting at him.  
  
"Stop staring at me like I have two bloody heads! Where is the rest of the crew!? Why didn't yeh all go back to the ship like I told yeh?"  
  
"You mean they didn't make it back?" Ashley froze.   
  
"What are yeh sayin', Will?"  
  
"They left. I went back to find you, and they all went back to the ship."  
  
"No, they didn't, Jack said that no one came back."   
  
"Then . . ."   
  
"We're not alone." Ashley snarled, pulling him backwards. "There's someone else on this island, and I don't want to be the one to find out who."   
  
"But-"  
  
"Sh." Pressing her finger to his lips, she whispered, "We can talk later, now we have to find somewhere to hide."  
  
Saying this, Ashley tugged Will along until she had retraced her steps back to the pool. When she reached the clearing, she pulled off her anklet and motioned for Will to come into the water. They swam together, back to the place where Ashley had inserted the chain. She did everything the same way she had done before, only this time she held onto Will's hand, and the two were sucked in together.   
  
~~**~~  
  
For a moment, Jack had stood at the edge of the ship, staring down at his hands. He couldn't fathom that Ashley had just let go of him, willfully. That she had fallen back down into the water, and was gone. Staring at the liquid below him, in somewhat of a trance, he had failed to notice Gibbs come up behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Cap'n?"   
  
"Set sail Gibbs. It's time to set sail."   
  
Gibbs had nodded at that comment, and then walked off, shouting orders again. Jack continued to stare at the sea, and watched the receding boats that were once firing at Ashley. He stared out to the other larger ship, still firing at the island. And something caught in his throat as he watched a tiny speck crawl onto the beach. And when he blinked his eyes, it was gone.   
  
Shaking his head at it all, he turned around to inspect his new ship. Finding the captain's quarters he shut the door, and examined the cramped room. It had a desk and chair, a messily made bed, and a small chest. Opening the chest, Jack found charts, maps, and a few logs, but nothing worth any value to him. Continuing the search, Jack began checking the drawers of the desk. Finding nothing in there as well, Jack ripped the sheets off of the bed, and then laid down upon it. Staring at the ceiling, he drifted back to what Ashley had said.   
  
~~**'I'm not a pirate.'**~~  
  
Her eyes had widened, and they showed horror. She had looked at his brand as if it had just grown an arm, and had slapped her in the face. ~~**What is it with her and pirates? She's well on her way to becoming one.**~~   
  
He sighed. ~~**Stop thinking about it, dammit. Pirate's code. Always keep to the code.**~~  
  
~~**She went back for him.**~~ Growling angrily, he snatched an empty bottle of rum and flung it at the door. ~~**That's why she ain't a pirate.** ~~  
  
~~**But she went back. She didn't sail away. Like a coward.**~~  
  
"I'm not a coward! I kept to the code, that's why I'm alive and with me crew."  
  
~~**And that's why yer without William now isn't it?**~~   
  
"What's that got to do wif me. I've got what I wanted. I've got a ship, an' I've got mos' of me crew."  
  
~~**Yeh'd be dead and rottin' in that bloody brig had it not been fer her.**~~   
  
"Yeah, well take what yeh can and give nothing back."  
  
~~**Yeh didn't want this ship. An' yeh still don't.**~~  
  
"I want the Pearl."  
  
~~**Is that all?**~~  
  
"Yes."   
  
The captain finished his internal/external conversation, and then stood up. He couldn't waste time reminiscing about the past, even if that past was less than twenty minutes ago, Captain Jack Sparrow had a ship to run.   
  
He grabbed a pistol he had found in the desk, and strode out the door, and was met by a blade coming within an inch of his face.  
  
"Hello, Captain. There will be a slight change in course, but don't worry, yeh an' yer crew will be kept comfortable."   
  
~~**~~  
  
Ashley and Will were now sitting in the dark cavern. She had made a small fire in the center, hoping that there was enough oxygen to keep it alight. It was rather cold in the cave, so the two sat opposite each other, very close to the flickering flames. They had both remained quiet, but it was Will who asked the first question.  
  
"What is this place?"   
  
"I don't know." Ashley didn't let her eyes stray from the dancing fire, but Will stared at her, trying to get her to look up.   
  
"Where did you go once you escaped?"  
  
"Back to the Fang."  
  
"And what happened?"   
  
"I was chased by two boats. And managed to get back to the ship. Jack lowered a rope, and helped me climb up. But then when I realized that no one had made it back . . . I let go."  
  
"Well, when Wesset heard you cry out, he went after you, leaving us alone. I think he went mad with the greed and the treasure. We all ran to the ship, but then I stopped, and went back for you."   
  
She merely nodded. And then whispered.  
  
"Go to sleep Mr. Turner. I'll keep watch."   
  
'Mr. Turner.' He preferred when he called her Will. But she was back to her normal state, back to her usual coldness and detached attitude.  
  
"No, I'll stay awake." Trying to stifle a yawn, he leaned back against a rock, and closed his eyes briefly. ~~**I wonder who else is on the island . . . **~~  
  
Soon after, his gentle snoring filled the cave. Ashley found some ripped material lying on the ground. Laying it down, she searched for more, and found a pile of expensive looking dresses. She snorted at the idea of anyone wearing a dress, and then laid those down with the other ripped clothing. Pushing Will onto the pile, she draped one of the torn and weathered dresses on top of him, as if it was a blanket.   
  
She sighed, she was going to be up all night now. Not that she was complaining. She preferred to be awake, because she was not being plagued by horrible nightmares when her lids remained open. Giving an involuntary shudder, she sighed and leaned against on of the walls. But unlike Will, she wouldn't fall asleep.  
  
Ever since she had been old enough to remember, she had been haunted by the most terrifying nightmares anyone could ever imagine. She'd watch herself die over and over again. See herself be raped and murdered. Her mother would be lying in pieces, and she would hold the bloody knife. Fire, water, explosions, ships, houses, everything and anything was put into her dreams. She would wake up, gnawing on her hand until blood spurted out. She would sleepwalk to the edge of the ship, and almost dive off. One night, she had stabbed one of the crew members to death.  
  
It was then, that her mother had locked her in the room with her, watching Ashley every night. And Ashley was afraid to sleep, afraid to kill her mother. And she remained awake, staring at her mother, and her mother staring at her. The two did not leave the cabin until one night, Ashley had collapsed onto the floor, and slept soundly for two days. After that, there were no more dreams, even after the death of her mother.   
  
But then, after Wesset's betrayal, they had came back, in a subtle way. At first she would watch as she was hung, and then the dream continued to watching everyone she had ever known, hung alongside her. She would watch herself die slowly, at the mercy of those she so hated. The dreams escalated, Wesset ravaging her until her whole body was on fire. On the Black Pearl she had awoken many a night to find herself soaked in sweat, and teeth and nail marks on herself.   
  
Shaking again, and not from cold, Ashley turned and watched Will sleep. She promised herself to watch over him, and make sure he was safely delivered to his dear Elizabeth, wherever she might be.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Can't we talk this over, luv?" Jack Sparrow was looking into the menacing steely grey eyes of another female pirate. There were about twenty more on his new ship. He had been led back to the captain's quarters, and was now sitting across from, what he guessed, was their leader.   
  
Her hair was fiery red, which was a striking contrast to her dull grey eyes. And her frame was slender, but to an extremity. She looked more skeletal than anything, and her gaunt face leered at him.   
  
"I don't think so Mr. Sparrow. Or should I rephrase that, don't you prefer, Captain?" She sneered at that, and then curled her hand, putting it to her lips. Thinking aloud she mused a question aloud.   
  
"What happened to yer fine ship? I hear it sunk to oblivion, but I thought it was a rumor. Guess it's true, then?" Smiling even more, her eyes danced at his misery. But Jack did not show his distress.  
  
"What is it, that you want?"  
  
"Well, I *did* need a ship, but that's been taken care of. Now all I need, is some bait, and I figure yeh'll do rather nicely. As will the crew."  
  
"Oh, are we going on a hunt then?" Jack tried to use his charm, but it was to no avail.  
  
"As a matter of fact," the female responded, her brow furrowing deeply, and smile fading, "yeh could say that. Yes, we are, we're going to hunt two very disgusting, pathetic, mangy, dogs."   
  
"Really? I've always hated dogs. Dirty things they are."  
  
"I'm glad yeh agree." And turning her back on him, she began to walk away. Jack was tied to a chair as he called after her,  
  
"An' jus' where is this hunt takin' place exactly?"  
  
"Wait an' see, Captain Sparrow."  
  
"At least yeh could tell me yer name?"   
  
Smiling all the more, she turned and responded. "Yeh can call me Beatrice, but if yeh did, I'd have to slice yer throat." And with a final turn, she strode out the door.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Will rose to find that Ashley was still wide awake. She was staring at nothing in particular, and the fire was still burning rather brightly. But there was still light in the room, ~~**so there must be an exit somewhere.**~~ Peering up at her, he noticed how exhausted she looked. He saw her face with dark and puffy rings under her eyes. There were cuts and scratches all over her legs and arms. Blood was staining her ripped shirt, and bruises were forming everywhere.   
  
"Morning." She grunted, looking at Will.   
  
"You haven't slept." He stated, concerned.  
  
"It ain't yer business what I do or don't do."  
  
"Well you're quite irritable."   
  
"Shut up, leave me alone." She was acting like a stubborn adolescent. He suddenly realized that perhaps her eyes were puffy for reasons other then sleepiness, and then shook his head. Will had come to learn what eyes looked like after crying, and they were much redder than hers, it was obvious that the culprit was no sleep.  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nuffin. I'm going out. I'll be back in less then an hour." Will watched as the obviously upset woman pushed a rock out of her way, revealing a small pool. Leaping into it, I watched as the remainder of her head and hair disappeared from view. Sighing Will began to wonder what was the matter with her.   
  
Suddenly a light flashed, and ten women appeared at the same entrance as he and Ashley entered. He heard a bang, and then saw nothing more.   
  
~~**~~  
  
Oblivious to the danger Will was in, Ashley strode off into the forest, lost in her train of thoughts. She was irritable because she had fallen asleep for about half an hour, and woke up after a very disturbing dream. It had started off normally, she was seeing horrific memories of her childhood in rapid fire successions until one seemed to freeze. It was as if she had been watching something, and then suddenly, she was a part of the 'something'.   
  
She was in a room that she did not recognize. And she was not alone. There was a bed, and there was something moving under the covers. It moved, and she heard little sighs and moans. Knowing what was going on, she tried to back away, tried to get out, but for some reason she was getting closer and closer. The sheets moved, causing Ashley to jump backwards. She heard a name moaned, muffled by the covers. Stepping closer to the cot, she stretched forth a tentative hand, and pulled back the sheets.   
  
Her eyes connected with her own. She stared back at her own, face, and stumbled backwards. And before she could regain enough composure to see who was on top of her other body, the dream had ended.  
  
Ashley was a virgin. She had never even kissed a man, nor had she ever felt any desire to. She had never kissed a woman either, she had never even hugged another person in her life. Those desires never had entered her mind. Her mother had told her the only reason she would ever need to kiss someone like that, was so she could have a daughter to take over her ship. She knew *how* it was done. When she would walk through a shady port with her crew, and would see a whore and another man, engaged in *that* kind of behavior, she had figured it out. But her? In bed? With someone else? She hadn't like that dream. Not at all. ~~**Besides, it's not like I could actually have a daughter.**~~   
  
Stopping, she realized she had no idea where she was.   
  
~~**I better get back, Will might get worried.**~~ Feeling slightly better that she had been able to collect her thoughts, she headed back to the clearing, hoping that she was heading in the correct direction.   
  
Eventually she found her way back, and noticed that there was someone else at the pool. Thinking that it was Wesset, she grabbed her sword, and prepared to make her way towards the men when she saw Will, tied up and sitting in front of a pirate. A pirate with long red hair.   
  
She gasped, her heart hammering insanely against her chest.   
  
~~**No . . . NO . . . NO! NO! NO!**~~  
  
Her mind was screaming at her. She had to be hallucinating, she just had to be. There was no way that in front of her was . . . was . . .  
  
~~**Yer overreacting, get ahold of yehself.**~~   
  
Trying to keep her composure, she scanned the area, and noticed that Jack was also with the women, tied up as well.   
  
~~**The other ship . . . It got them**~~.   
  
Then she noticed a man tied up beside Jack.   
  
"Wesset." She hissed. ~~**Then they aren't allies.**~~   
  
She watched as the woman began yelling at Will.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Where is she?"   
  
"I don't know!" The man cried, looking up into her grey eyes.   
  
"Tell me where she went or so help me, I will slice you up slowly, and with great pleasure." Giving a wicked grin, Will kept insisting that he didn't know.   
  
~~**C'mon lad, have yeh learned nothing? Lie. Buy yerself time.**~~  
  
Will continued with his honesty, as the woman called for a sword to be brought forth. Jack couldn't watch, it was too pathetic. Looking into the forest, he suddenly saw something greenish flash out of the plants.   
  
~~**No . . . it can't be.**~~  
  
Peering into the bushes, he saw it again, and below it was a messy mane of brown hair.   
  
~~**Ashley. . .**~~  
  
He watched her as she stared in horror as the woman began to raise her sword, preparing to cut off Will's fingers.  
  
~~**Don't do it . . .don't do it . . . please, don't do anything stupid . . . no . . .NO!**~~  
  
Hanging his head at her stupidity, Jack heard a cry, and then the rustling of plants.   
  
"Don't do it!"   
  
The woman looked up at Ashley, who had ran out of her safe hiding place, and was now in the midst of the female pirates. Quickly they advanced on her, and she made no move to fight them. They dragged her over to where Will was, yanked him away, and threw down Ashley in his place.   
  
"An' who do we have 'ere? Saving yer pirate master? Disgusting." Spitting at Ashley's feet, the red-haired pirate grabbed Ashley's chin, and yanked it upwards.   
  
"Wha's yer name? An' wha's yer business? Answer fast for my patience wears thin."  
  
"Caroline Ashley . . . and I don't know my last name." The elder woman's eyes got dreadfully dark at those words.  
  
"You!" 


	15. Past the Point of No Return

Ashley had been blinded by rage when she had first spotted her mother. Betty took one look at the woman quickly moving toward her and decided to use that to her advantage. Giving a look of horror, Betty began climbing up the rigging, as if she was desperately trying to escape the wrath of her daughter.  
  
If Jack had been with her, he would have held her back, and showed her that she was falling into a trap.  
  
But Jack hadn't been there, and her senses had seemed to have taken a vacation as she pursued the woman.  
  
~~** I'm going to tear her apart. Limb by limb. I'm going to make her scream and beg for mercy.**~~  
  
Those thoughts fueled her more than anything else in her life. More than even killing Wesset. She wanted to see blood. And because she was thinking about her revenge, she didn't know that she was doing exactly what her mother wanted.  
  
She had managed to get to the top of the mast, and was in on one of the sail's wooden supports. Warily she stepped forward, and almost lost her balance. It wasn't until now that she realized it was raining, and the wood was slippery. When she heard a chuckle, she knew had had been tricked.  
  
"You really are stupid, Caroline. You let me beat you." And Betty appeared in front of Ashley, grinning broadly.  
  
"You're not very graceful, you're going to plummet to your death very soon."  
  
"Well, if yeh can hold off killin' me for a few more minutes, I'd like a few more questions answered."  
  
Betty sighed, and then advanced. Ashley wobbled as she stepped backwards, a sword's tip jabbing at her chest.  
  
"Let me guess. First you were going to catch me off guard, and then attack me while I was explaining whatever thing you could think of off the top of your head."  
  
"No. I want to know more, about Isabella, about Wesset, about everything." Ashley glared as the sword prodded her more, forcing her back towards the edge of the wooden plank.  
  
"What's there to know. I gave the keys to her, she gave the keys to someone else on Wesset's ship. They escaped, remained loyal to you died trying to save you. I took Isabella, and the two of us stole a smaller boat and rowed to the island nearby. Wesset followed us and all three of us tricked a ship into rescuing us. We figured out where you were headed. Then one day, Wesset betrayed us, left us on some port, and went after you. At first we planned to save you, until we realized that the stories were true, you were a whore of a captain. So in all fairness, you brought this upon yourself."  
  
"And the treasure? Where did it come from?" She kept stepping backwards, her mother inching towards her, the sword continually prodding.  
  
"From ships we ransacked, some of those things are 100 years old. We stole it from men, and kept it save, so if we ever died, they'd never find it."  
  
"Your mad."  
  
Betty laughed at that. A cold, dark laugh.  
  
"Caroline, you've changed so much since I last saw you. You're still a wretched thing, you never could rely on your looks . . . too bad, your such a terrible captain, you could have made a whore. Nowadays, any ugly girl can become one, you should try it."  
  
Ashley glared at that comment, but said nothing. She was being submissive, waiting for the moment to strike, wanting to pounce and rip her apart, bit by bit.  
  
"Enough talk, let's make a deal."  
  
Shaking her head, Ashley responded. "I'll never join you."  
  
"I have a theory, Caroline, let me test it."  
  
And saying that, she slashed at Ashley's stomach, grinning wickedly.  
  
"After all, you did survive the last time . . ."  
  
She felt dizzy and sick as she stumbled, trying to stand up. Her sword fell through her hands, and clattered below deck.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Jack had been fighting the woman near the edge, he had pushed her in, and had turned his attention to the deck when suddenly one of his crew members fell as if some invisible hand, had forced him down. Quickly scanning the man, he realized that a sword had been lodged into his head.  
  
~~**But there's no one around him.**~~ Looking up, Jack, wondering how a sword could just magically fall from the sky, noticed something on the top of the sails. At first, he assumed he was simply hallucinating, or perhaps the rain pouring into his eyes had made his vision blurry.  
  
Where his eyes had failed him, his ears had not, he heard a scream as one of the dots was pushed off of the wood, and barely managed to hang onto the edge of it. Feet kicking wildly, something fluttered down onto the deck, near his foot. Jack stooped over and recognized the bandanna.  
  
"Jack! Ashley's up there!" Will cried, as the recognition of the small dots flooded through Jack's mind.  
  
~~**Then Betty's up there, too**~~  
  
~~**~~  
  
She was barely hanging onto the wood. Her mother was leaning over her and cackling.  
  
"So this is how it ends? It doesn't have to be this way." She lowered her face to Ashley's and whispered in her ear, "Beg if you want it." Extending her hand.  
  
The water and rain and wind were not improving her situation, she was going to plummet to her death soon if she did not do something.  
  
"Beg if you want it." The hand was still there, unwavering, and all Ashley had to do was ask for it. Her mother's words were swirling around her head and making it continually harder to concentrate.  
  
~~**Beg if you want it. Beg if you want it. Beg Beg BEG!**~~  
  
Something welled up inside her, an uncontrollable anger, bubbling like a hot spring, and now it had finally come to vent. It had finally been released, and she was going to burn the hell out of anyone who was in the way.  
  
"NO!" She reached for the dagger on her mother's belt, and unsheathing it, slashed wildly, and hoped she hit something. The blade connected with a leg, then a thigh, and eventually, the other woman's ribcage. Betty began to fall in a graceful arc, and dropped off of the plank.  
  
The next sequence of events was a blur.  
  
Ashley had stabbed the dagger into the wood, panting heavily, hoping that she would manage the strength to climb up onto the solid plank. But before she could even properly catch her breath, she felt a rough tug, and more laughter. With an expression of horror, she looked down, and saw Betty grasping onto both of her ankles.  
  
And that's when she knew it was over. If she didn't let go, then her mother would drag her down, and if that happened, that meant she would have died at the mercy of someone else.  
  
~~**Now or never.**~~  
  
~~**~~  
  
All the while this was going on, Jack had grabbed for his pistol, preparing to ~~** blow that damn bitch's head off**~~ when something running to the opposite end of the ship caught his eye. Hesitating, Jack turned to see Wesset escaping into a small row boat.  
  
The man who had blown up his ship. His Pearl. His freedom, was, going to escape if he didn't do something.  
  
Jack looked up at the struggling figure of Ashley, and then to the receding figure of Wesset. He knew how Ashley's mind worked, she'd rather be the one to kill herself and her mother, than have her mother drag her down. If he didn't shoot soon, she'd let go, or be pulled down. Whichever woman gave up first.  
  
~~**He's right there, shoot him.**~~  
  
~~**She's part of your crew, YOU'RE the captain, you OWE her.**~~  
  
~~**I lost my ship because of him**~~  
  
~~**You're going to let her die?**~~  
  
For once in his life, Jack Sparrow was indecisive, if only for a moment. A decision had to be made, and either one would not have a happy outcome.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short, I'm working on a long one I swear! Meanwhile review please! 


	16. A Legend No More

This is an explanation for the lack of updates. I haven't been able to because I have parents who decided that I was incapable of managing my own time, and ripped out my internet access card until the weekends. I will do my best to update as often as I can, as with all my other stories. So please review and keep reading, please be patient, I'm doing the best I can!!!  
  
A/N: Thanks Noble Platypus: Your reviews make me *put a smile on put a smile on everybody come on put a BANG* Ronald McDonald collapses with a thud.  
  
Me: Jack!  
  
J: He was getting on me nerves, savvy?  
  
Anyway, also to Pineapplelint: You guys are like my: Legs, lifting me UP OVER! *Click*  
  
Me: Don't shoot!  
  
J: Luv, you best start running, cuz I'm counting to three.  
  
Wesset was now halfway in the boat, and Ashley gave another sudden jerk as she was pulled down more by her mother. Jack was torn. He was the captain, he was supposed to look out for his crew. Even though Ashley wasn't one of the original crew members, she was co-captain, sort of. And she had saved Jack from wallowing in self-pity, which would have caused his demise.  
  
~~**Since when 'as that ever mattered?**~~  
  
Looking back at Will, he saw the boy get that look in his eyes. The look he always got right before he was about to do something unbelievably stupid.  
  
~~**He always makes that same face. When he made that deal with Barbossa, when he wouldn't let me pass in the smithy, when he . . .**~~  
  
Jack froze. ~~**The smithy! That little trick thingy 'e does with the sword an' the lock an' . . .**~~  
  
"Will!" He cried against the thunder as the storm raged on. "Throw yer sword over there!" Frantically, he pointed at the escaping form of Wesset. He could only hope the boy understood him.  
  
~~**~~ At first, Will was very confused. Jack was pointing as if his life depended on it, at Wesset and then mentioned his sword.  
  
~~**Why would he want me to throw my sword at Wesset? Unless . . . he doesn't want me to throw it AT him.**~~  
  
Understanding was etched across his face. Will squinted against a fresh gale of wind, and threw the sword. It seemed to move so slowly as it spun in many rotations, and then connected with the rope attaching the boat to the ship. Silently, the rope snapped in two, and the boat dropped onto the deck crashing into pieces.  
  
~~**What about Ashley?**~~  
  
Ignoring the cursing and panicking Wesset, Will turned back to Jack. He had pulled out his pistol, and was carefully aiming towards the sky. Squeezing the trigger before Will could even blink, it traveled upward, connecting with Betty's leg. Will turned back to Jack, to see him still standing, transfixed by the scene. He had never seen Jack so focused, save for the time when he had shot Barbossa and protected Elizabeth in the process.  
  
Jack abruptly turned to Will, and immediately gave him a dark look.  
  
"Stop starin' and go get 'er." He mumbled, before turning his attention to Wesset.  
  
Will sprinted to the rigging and began climbing, hoping that Ashley would still be there when he reached the top.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Ashley did not fear death. She was prepared to welcome it with open arms. Just as she readied herself to let go, she felt the weight slacken beneath her. In disbelief, she looked down. Her mother was barely hanging onto her now. Something had made her let go.  
  
Gripping the dagger, still embedded in the wood, she had a plan. It might still cost her her life, but she had to try. She wraped one arm around the wood, and the other pulled out the knife. Her face contorted in grief as she realized she was about to kill her own mother.  
  
"Wait for me'n 'ell." And she lifted the weapon high, and with all the force she could muster, thrust it into the other's skull. Blood oozed slightly out of the fresh wound as the legendary Bleedin' Betty went limp and fell to the ground. She was a legend no more.  
  
She remained there, hanging for what seemed like years. Mesmerized by the mangled body far below. A voice she recognized broke her from the trancelike state.  
  
"Grab my hand, Ashley." Numbly, she allowed herself to be hoisted up by Will, and then began to carefully make her way towards the rigging. She refused to speak the entire way down, and Will didn't say a word. The two made there way down very gradually because the winds had picked up, and the rain was unmercifully pounding down on them.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Jack approached the man. His body soaked by the rain, and his toothless sneer taunting  
  
"'Ave yeh come to avenge yer ship then? Yeh plan on killing me?"  
  
"No." Jack answered, issuing a challenge. "I plan on making yeh suffer the worst pain imaginable, then lettin' yeh beg for a little while, then I will kill yeh."  
  
"What did yeh have in mind?" Wesset drew his sword, and leered.  
  
They began circling each other, waiting for an advantage. Wesset snarled and lunged, Jack back up, and let the other man teeter, slightly off balance. Jack tried to knock Wesset down, but missed as the other man ducked and rolled. Following him, Jack slashed madly, and missed his target. Ducking, cutting, running, the two men battled furiously for what seemed like hours, until Jack had ended up pinning Wesset against a wall. His arm was bleeding heavily, but Wesset was left unmarked. Jack could barely wait to cut the other man up.  
  
"Yeh know, we're both pirates, we should make an accord." He suggested lazily. Jack's eyes blazed.  
  
"Yeh, know yer right. I kill yeh while yeh beg for mercy."  
  
And he stabbed the other man, letting his fury fly. He would avenge his beloved ship, and nothing would stop him.  
  
~~**~~ It was over. Armed with only galley knives and their wits, Jack's crew had succeeded in surviving and taking over the ship. Everyone, who had managed to stay alive, cheered loudly. But the celebration was short lived for two reasons. The first was the number dead, they were unceremoniously shoved off of the deck, to be rest forever in the sea, a pirate's final request.  
  
After that, there were the injuries. They were countless. Annamaria was the most knowledgeable, and she had barely bandaged herself before attending to everyone else. Others tended to themselves, and then did their best to aid the other woman.  
  
Jack surveyed his crew, and noticed a staggering Ashley approaching him. He stared at her as she croaked,  
  
"Did yeh get 'im?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." Suddenly she groaned and clutched her stomach. Waving away Jack's hand of assistance she muttered,  
  
"'S nothing 's . . ." Her eyes widened in horror as she stared at her palm. At first Jack didn't understand until a single drop of crimson dripped down her wrist and met her elbow. Looking down, he saw more seeping through her shirt.  
  
"Ah . . ." she moaned, falling to her knees. Concerned, Jack kneeled in front of her, gripping her shoulders. She stared up at him for only a moment longer before her eyelids fluttered shut. Falling forward, her forehead collided with his chest. He scooped her up and began to carry her.  
  
The last thing she remembered was hearing him call for Annamaria. 


	17. Healing

Will had watched as Ashley was carried away to the captain's quarters on the ship. He had made to go after Jack and Annamaria, but Gibbs had put a strong hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
"If anyone can fix 'er, she's the one. Let 'er do 'er work."  
  
So Will was forced to wait outside. And he grew steadily impatient, pacing around the deck for what seemed like an eternity. Any creak in the wood, or noise at all, nearly drove him to the brink of insanity. He would turn frantically toward the door, and half heartedly hope to see Jack, pushed out the door by a grumpy Ashley, grumbling about everyone making a fuss over her.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
And when the door finally creaked open, and he saw Annamaria striding towards the other end of the deck, with a grim expression, he knew that nothing out of her mouth would be good. She simply nodded her head towards the cabin when Will approached her. Using all of his self control, he managed not to sprint to the room and kicking the door down, but he came pretty close.  
  
Upon entering the room he saw Ashley, pale and sickly looking, sleeping in the bed in the middle of the room. The white sheets were pulled up to her chest, and her shirt had been removed, leaving her bare shoulders exposed. Jack was sitting in a chair in the corner, away from her. He briefly looked away from her sleeping form to acknowledge Will's presence before gazing back at her.  
  
"H-How bad? I mean, how is she?" Will was tripping and stuttering over his words, the woman lying in front of him was not Ashley. It couldn't be. She was not strong and proud like his Ashley. Nothing could ever hurt her.  
  
"I's bad." Jack muttered.  
  
"Is she . . . she going to . . . to . . ." He couldn't finish, the thought was too terrible.  
  
"She might."  
  
"C-Can I see it?"  
  
Wordlessly, Jack waved his hands at the bed. Will walked over and gently pulled the sheets down. Her stomach was covered in bandages, and blood was seeping through various places. The wound was probably large, and very deep, judging by how much was wrapped. Shuddering slightly, Will replaced the bandage.  
  
"Annamaria says we ought to watch her, make sure she don't start bleedin' or getting' worse."  
  
Nodding, Will sat in a chair on the other side of the room, and the two sat in silence. There was no sound, save for the labored breathing of Ashley. After about half an hour, she gave a small moan, which surprised Will so much that he ended up moving his chair closer to her, and then inspecting her wounds.  
  
"She's only sleepin' lad. Leave 'er be."  
  
"Jack, I'm only trying to help."  
  
"Yeah, well, yeh should get back to bed, yeh can watch 'er later."  
  
"But-" Will tried to protest, but Jack held up his hand, silencing him.  
  
"I will not accept yeh doin' a poor job tomorrow because yeh spent all night stayin' 'ere. Go to bed Mr. Turner, I'll watch her now, yeh can see her later."  
  
Will was about to argue, but shut his mouth and left the room. Before he shut the door behind him, he peaked his head in the room and looked at his captain.  
  
"Jack, if she . . . if something should happen . . .will you . . . come and get me, please?"  
  
"Aye." Jack did not look at Will as he left the room, his eyes remained focused on Ashley's exhausted figure.  
  
~~**Damn yeh wench. Don't yeh think about dying on us now.**~~  
  
~~**~~  
  
Ashley was running through a town of some sort. She was running to somebody, she didn't know who, though. Eventually she saw Will and beside him was a beautiful woman with long blondish brown hair.  
  
"Will, help me!" She called, but he didn't hear her. Suddenly she saw a man with a knife raised coming up behind them.  
  
"Will look out!" But her cries fell on deaf ears; the couple remained oblivious to the danger behind them. She couldn't hear herself screaming as she watched them stabbed over and over again.  
  
Now she was watching as the man became Wesset, missing his teeth and smiling at her.  
  
"Stop!" She was sobbing, she didn't know why, as she was dragged away. His hairy, calloused hand became Isabella's, and suddenly she felt her hot kisses up her neck.  
  
"No . . . no . . . no." A shot rings out, and it is Jack, standing above her, extending his hand. But she can't grab it, he's too far away, and something's pulling her back. It's her mother, and she's got her arms around Ashley, not letting her go, and calling her Caroline. Calling her "Sweet Caroline" and stroking her hair.  
  
Ashley was trashing trying to escape, not wanting to be in the clutches of her mother.  
  
"Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go!"  
  
She felt herself becoming weaker and weaker as she squeezes her eyes shut.  
  
And she's back in the room. Back in the room she had dreamed about when she was in the cave.  
  
And she's getting closer and closer. And she longs to tear back the long sheets, obscuring her view. So she takes a few steps . . .  
  
~~**~~  
  
Jack had spent the whole night watching her. Her face was making painful expressions, and she was muttering constantly. Early in the morning he heard her say Will's name, and then scream as if she was being stabbed. He briefly pondered what she was dreaming about, until her whole body went limp.  
  
"Lass, yeh all right?" He didn't expect a response, but wanted to ask the question anyway, just for reassurance. When her eyelids weakly fluttered open, he almost fell off his chair in surprise.  
  
"Yeh awake?" He whispered hoarsely, sitting up straighter, and getting ready to get out of his seat.  
  
Her eyes scanned the room warily, as if afraid that she would find herself somewhere else. When her eyes came to rest on Jack, he leaned forward and barely made out the words,  
  
"I don't feel good." And then she closed her eyes, and slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
~~**~~ and peers into the bed. She sees herself just like she did before. The only difference is that her shirt is off, the wrapping around her chest is visible, as is a new scar carved into her stomach. She watches as she sees the figure above herself wrap its arms around her, and her other body returns the gesture. . .  
  
~~**~~  
  
Will nearly broke the door when he impatiently shoved it open just as the sun was beginning to rise.  
  
"How is she?" He demanded. Jack shrugged and motioned for him to go outside.  
  
"Lad, she's fine, leave 'er alone. Yeh can see 'er after we get everythin' taken care of."  
  
"Jack, I want to see her now!"  
  
"I'm yer bloody captain! Yeh'll listen to me, an' if yeh don't, then yeh'll never see 'er." The shorter pirate glared at Will, daring him to argue. He clapped his arm around the taller man, and steered him outside.  
  
"Raise anchor, we're leavin', yeh scallywags!"  
  
"Bloody hell." Will muttered while hoisting a sail. Annamaria gave a dark chuckle.  
  
"Yeh better not let 'im hear yeh say 'at. Just do as he says, an' yeh'll see 'er soon enough."  
  
Again, Will mumbled something unintelligible, and went back to work.  
  
~~**~~  
  
She had to know who was with her. She couldn't wait any longer. Pulling the covers back further, she gasped . . .  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Lad, come 'ere." It was lunch, and Jack was motioning for Will to follow him. Immediately, Will put his stale biscuit down, and stood up. Jack led him across the deck to where Ashley was sleeping. He opened the door, and allowed Will to enter first.  
  
She looked smaller and weaker than before. He went over to where she was resting, and kneeled by her bed.  
  
"She woke up las' night."  
  
"What?! Well, what did she say, what happened."  
  
"Le'see. She woke up, said she didn't feel good, then wen' back to sleep." Jack shrugged and took a swig of some rum he had pulled out in one of the drawers.  
  
"She looks better," Will tried feebly to start up a conversation.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Do you think she'll die?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"I think she'll be all right."  
  
"Mm." Jack continued to drink out of the flask, until he dropped it at his side, and let it roll on the floor.  
  
The two stayed in the room for a little while longer, until Annamaria knocked.  
  
"'Ow she doin'?"  
  
She didn't wait for an answer as she pulled back the sheets, and began inspecting the wound.  
  
"Not too bad. No infection far as I can tell."  
  
"That's good." Will encouraged.  
  
"Right, well, Captain, shall we continue on course?"  
  
"Aye. Take the wheel for awhile, I'll be out in a minute. Mr. Turner, yeh may leave as well."  
  
"No! I'm not leaving this time. I'm staying here." Stubbornly, he crossed his arms, and Annamaria smirked. She walked out the door, and waited for a moment. Within a minute, Will was angrily storming across the deck to where he had been eating his bread earlier. Taking the stale food in his hand, he tossed it overboard, and rested his elbows on the edge.  
  
"Gibbs, keep Tuner company, I'll take the wheel."  
  
~~**~~  
  
The brown locks of hair fell onto her bare stomach as she saw who was resting his head against her body. Ashley fell backward and made a small squeaking sound of surprise. Will was with her in the bed . . . Will Turner. Her friend on the ship, no it couldn't be.  
  
No . . .no . . . no . . .  
  
~~**~~  
  
Jack was about to leave when he heard her mutter in her sleep, "No, no no."  
  
He turned to see Ashley suddenly rise up and her eyes opened.  
  
"Ooooh." She moaned and fell backward, the pain in her stomach was too much to bear. Jack went back to her bed, and looked over her concerned.  
  
"Yeh awake, sleepin' ugly?"  
  
"Mmmm." She scrunched her eyes shut and managed a nod.  
  
"Anythin' yeh need?"  
  
"Got anythin' to drink?" She whispered huskily.  
  
"Yeah. There's some rum in 'ere, somewhere. Ah! There it is." He picked up a half full bottle, and tossed it to her. Weakly she grasped the dusty container and drank deeply.  
  
"Mmm. Thanks. Where am I?"  
  
"Same ship. We're steerin' this one back to where left our other one. Should still be anchored there. Then we'll take the two, if they're in good condition."  
  
"Oh, so this is the captain's quarter's right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"My mother slept 'ere didn't she?" And groaning, she fell back into the pillows, back in her sleep.  
  
A/N: Yeah as you know had issues updating, I'll do my best, battling writers block. Thanks reviewrs, I promise to also check out your stories! 


	18. Falling and Forgiving

A/N: I am so sorry for the updating issue. I was planning on updating much sooner but I logged on to FF.net one day and I noticed one of my stories was gone. THE JERRY SPRINGER SHOW!!! I was almost tears when I found an email explaining that my account could be removed permanently and my story was taken off due to "explicit content' IT WAS NOT THAT BAD!!! Grrrr! Don't worry I have plans for figuring out how to post the conclusion, just give me time and stay alert. I wasn't able to update until tonight because of this whole thing I was blocked until today so here goes nothing! Enjoy! Review!  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*()*)*)*))*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*(*(*(*)(*)(*)*)(*)(*)*()*)(*)(*)( *)(  
  
Ashley drifted in and out of consciousness for several days. She would usually ask for something to drink, and occasionally something to eat. However, she mostly preferred to lie silently, suspiciously inspecting her surroundings, speaking as little as possible. One reason she remained quiet was because of her exhaustion, the other was her fear or accidentally revealing the dream. But since that night, she had no longer suffered from her usual nightmares.  
  
After about four days of this, she learned that the Savage Fang had been found, and that the damages were too difficult to repair on it. Jack had guessed that some crew members from Betty's crew had sabotaged it while they were gone. So all items considered useful were taken aboard the new ship, the name was in fact the Glittering Jewel, and soon they were all sailing away from the wretched island.  
  
Will had told her all this with much excitement and encouragement. After he was done Ashley opened her mouth, but then shut it rather quickly.  
  
"What is it?" He asked with curiosity.  
  
"I's jus' . . . do yeh miss 'er?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That gel."  
  
"Oh . . . you mean, Elizabeth." At this, Will glanced away and began to idly trace patterns in the wooden desk beside him.  
  
"Do yeh?"  
  
He thought for a moment. With much reluctance he shrugged and replied, "Wouldn't matter now if I did, would it?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we are a long way away from her . . . and I suspect our ships will never come within a hundred miles of Port Royale ever again."  
  
Nodding slightly, she stopped playing with fraying fabric from the sheets, "Yeh didn't answer the question, though. Do yeh miss 'er?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Do yeh love 'er?"  
  
Squirming slightly at that question, he swallowed hard and didn't answer.  
  
"You must be tired, try and sleep." He nodded and then walked out the door.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Jack was absentmindedly stroking the handle of his new ship, staring off into the night sky. Sighing he shook his head and let his head sag onto the helm. No matter how much he tried to pretend, this ship wasn't his Pearl. It could never be, no matter how fast it could go or how beautiful it was. Nothing would ever come close to his Pearl.  
  
"Nanananana . . . really bad eggs . . ." He began to hum, and drift into his own world. So lost in thought, he did not hear a second person approach, until he saw something right beside him.  
  
"Annamaria . . . what are yeh doin' up?"  
  
"I didn't think yeh were so old that yeh had gone blind,"  
  
~~**That's not Anna**~~ Jack whirled around to see Ashley smirking at him. He didn't let his facial expression falter, although he was mentally doing a double take. She was breathing a little heavily, it had obviously not been easy for her to walk as far as she did. Her body was also leaning heavily against the edge of the ship, and she was turned halfway to face him and halfway to face the sea.  
  
"Yeh shouldn't be walking, it's stupid."  
  
"I got tired of layin' around."  
  
A comfortable silence filled the night, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, Jack heard a tinkling sound, and turned lazily to watch Ashley stumble a little, making her way towards him. She had almost reached him when, suddenly, she groaned, and clutched her stomach, falling downward. Before she hit the ground, she felt herself stop. And looking up, she realized that she was in the arms of Jack, he was holding her up with his hands slightly above her waist, but not making a complete circle.  
  
"Yeh really are stupid." He muttered.  
  
For awhile she didn't move, she remained in the grip, staring up at him. After what felt like an eternity to them both, she curled her hands around his forearms, and hoisted herself up, yet she continued to lean heavily on him.  
  
He was not a very tall man, yet she was even shorter than he was, his chin could have easily rested atop her head. Jack felt her shaking somewhat in his arms, probably from the strain of moving around so much. Her long brown hair was falling in tendrils around her face and spilling onto her back and his hands.  
  
"I wanted to give yeh this." He snapped out of his reverie when her hand reached for his. Still holding her up, he outstretched his hand and watched something silver jingle into his.  
  
At first he thought it was simply some treasure she had found in the cavern. But when the moonlight reflected the black skull, his eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Yer anklet, key to the-"  
  
"Treasure, I know. Take it I don't want it."  
  
He nodded, neither saying anything, as if lost in their own separate worlds. The silence was broken by Ashley,  
  
"Yeh can let go now."  
  
Rather quickly, he removed his arms and allowed her to stand on her own. He cleared his throat and mumbled,  
  
"Er, well, I'll be off to do . . .well, I'll jus' be off. Yeh shoul' probably stop wanderin' around so much, though."  
  
She nodded at his receding figure. Jack disappeared into his cabin, and Ashley was left alone.  
  
~~**Was it stupid to give him the anklet? Wait, why do I even care? It's not like I'm ever going back to that island again. Stop worrying about it and go to sleep**~~  
  
But as she laid on the hard deck of the ship, because she had no desire to try and make it back to the bed, sleep would not overtake her. 


	19. Sunsets, Feathers, and A Heart Torn in T...

A/N: I don't know if many of you will like this chapter, after much editing, I still am not completely satisfied. Also anyone who read THE JERRY SPRINGER SHOW fic that I wrote there IS A SEQEUL that I don't think anyone has found judging by the lack of reviews. It's titled POTC: THE JERRY SPRINGER CONCLUSIONS it hasn't gotten very far but still, you should check it out! Also THE JUKE BOX will be put on hold until further notice I want to get this done first and also the Springer stories.  
  
P.S. Keep in mind that I do all of this myself and don't use a beta so there might be some errors, I have done my best. Exams are coming up and Thanksgiving in California, maybe I will see some of you guys there! That would be cool. So excuse lacking updates, feel free to mercilessly beat me with sausage sticks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley awoke as the first grayish lights of dawn were peaking over the horizon. Sleepily, she rubbed her eyelids and yawned.  
  
~~**Feels good to be able to stretch without any pain**~~  
  
Slowly, she rose to her feet and was able to stand. She began making her way to the edge of the ship, enjoying her freedom to move around once again. Although there was still soreness, overall she felt no throbbing from the still healing wound on her stomach.  
  
When she reached the edge, she leaned over the wooden surface and shut her eyes, inhaling the salty scent of the ocean. She wanted to close her eyes and be lost in a world full of wind and waves, for while she was there she could forget all that had happened over the past months, and even years. Maybe she was a bird, soaring above everyone, or a cloud, lazily drifting across the sky. Before she knew it, a small smile was playing at her lips; a laugh was right behind it. She wanted to leap into the wind and be lost in it all, in the air, in the sea, in the sky, in everything.  
  
"Wha's got yeh so happy?" So deep in her thoughts was she that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps.  
  
The words jolted her out of her pleasant and beautiful world, and sent her crashing back down onto the ship, and into reality. Her eyes flickered open, and sighed softly as a frown replaced her once relaxed and unguarded face.  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"Didn't look like nothin'."  
  
"Well it was."  
  
Gritting her teeth, she wanted to hit him; she wanted to make him bleed. Why did he always have to challenge her, fight her? The sooner she got away from him and Annamaria and Will and everyone else, the better she would be.  
  
"I've always hated sunsets." Murmuring softly, she gazed at the golden sphere beginning to rise over the horizon. The words tumbling easily out of her usual firmly closed mouth.  
  
"Is 'at so?" He replied idly, with a hint of nonchalance in his voice.  
  
"Yeah. I always figur'd tha' at least when the sun set yeh knew yeh were done fer the day, and what was done was done. But when the sunrises, yeh don't know what's gonna happen or who yeh gonna meet."  
  
There was silence for awhile as they both stared at the colors bursting across the morning sky. Jack spoke softly after the sun was halfway raised.  
  
"But . . . without the sunrise, there would be no sunset. 'Sides, sunsets mean an end, sunrises mean beginning."  
  
For a moment she was at a loss for words.  
  
"Tha's rather insightful, Sparrow."  
  
"Captain." He corrected as if the beautiful sentences he had just spoke had never been uttered.  
  
"Yeh mean co-captain. Or did yeh forget the duel?"  
  
The sun was now completely raised, and before Jack could argue, Gibbs, with most of the crew in tow was making his way onto the deck. Jack turned to nod at Gibbs and shout orders to his crew. When he was satisfied that they had heard his orders, he turned back to where he had been looking at the horizon. Ashley was gone, no doubt lost among the throng of pirates. In a barely audible whisper he said thoughtfully,  
  
"Although sunrises are dull when it comes to color . . ."  
  
~~**~~ "Tell me more about yer lass, Turner." Will looked up from a knot he had been tying to face Ashley. He was shocked to say the least,  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"What? Yeh thought I was too much a weaklin' to handle any work? I believe I'm offended." For the second time that day she smirked, and Will grinned back.  
  
"I'm glad your well."  
  
"Stop avoiding the subject! Wha's she like?" She sounded to him almost like a gossipy woman back at Port Royale. Eyes full of curiosity, she sat in front of him in rapt attention.  
  
"I already told you about my adventurous with Miss. Swann."  
  
"Miss Swann? Kind of a bloody name is tha'?" Suddenly his eyes got a faraway look to them, and Ashley grabbed his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Yeh'll right?"  
  
"Mmm? Oh yes, fine." Shrugging, he went back to the knot he was tying, hoping that Ashley would leave.  
  
"Yeh still love her, don't yeh?" He sighed at that, and stopped his work.  
  
"Would it matter?"  
  
"Depends, answer the question."  
  
"I do miss her. I do care for her. But I have made my decision, I cannot go back."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
At a loss for words he frowned,  
  
~~** Who does say I can't go back? **~~  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Jack, my captain, I can't abandon him, or the crew."  
  
Nodding, Ashley posed another question.  
  
"If he gave yeh permission, would yeh go back fer her?"  
  
"Do not speak of anything to him, Ashley." He whispered sharply. "This does not concern you."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Please, Ashley, please don't for my sake."  
  
"All right. I won't." Will looked at her nervously, as she continued to avoid making eye contact with him.  
  
~~** Please don't let her say anything to Jack. **~~  
  
"Gel! Get over here and 'elp us with these sails." Ashley sighed and gave a mocking bow to Will.  
  
"And if yeh'll excuse me, I shall be takin' my leave." Watching her stroll over to where Annamaria had called her, he shook his head and finished tying the knot, and began to tie another.  
  
He really was too stupid for his own good. Always making rash decisions, never stopping to think if he would really remain content with them after a week or two. Was he happy on the ship with the crew and with Jack? Of course he was. Did he miss Elizabeth? Yes. Why? Because he loved her. But he also loved the sea. His heart felt as though it was being ripped in two and nothing could stop the ache that tore at both sides. A prisoner, yes that was what he was, a prisoner of himself. He had been forced to make the worst decision a person could have ever been forced to make. Whether he should remain with the one he loved, or escape to pursue the thing he loved. The two things he would die willingly for, the two things he would suffer for, Elizabeth Swann, and the sea, the unknowingly cruel masters of his heart.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Captain Sparrow? Can I 'ave a word?"  
  
"Depends, 'bout what?"  
  
Ashley took a deep breath and sat down on the bed in the quarters she had remained in when she was ill. Sitting not too far away was Jack, digging through the drawers of the late Bleedin' Betty. He was finding a lot of alcohol, which was a very good thing, in his opinion.  
  
"I think yeh should 'ave a talk with Turner."  
  
"Concerning?"  
  
"His bonnie lass." Still busy with another container he had found filled with a strong smelling substance, Jack did not respond.  
  
"Are yeh even listening?" Jack made a loud 'ah ha' sound as he found yet another flask. Inspecting the dusty label he announced,  
  
"Yer mum certainly had good taste."  
  
Angrily she got up off of the bed and stood behind Jack who was still rifling through the drawers. She grabbed the bottle he was holding and flung it onto the ground, watching it shatter into hundreds of the pieces, the brown liquid began spreading across the floor like a swelling lake. Jack turned to her his eyes narrowed,  
  
"Now *that* was uncalled for."  
  
"Yer a blatherin' idiot! Turner needs to go back to Port Royale." She paused and then shouted even louder, "He needs to go back now!"  
  
"Go back? To a place where I 'ave a price on me head? I don't think so." He waggled his fingers in his usual fashion and strode across to the other side of the room, where there was a chest. Rummaging though it, he began flinging things behind him as she continued to talk.  
  
"Sparrow! Jus' look at the lad. Look at 'im! He's miserable, he wants to go back. He needs to go back. Can yeh think of someone other than yer bloody self and at least *try* to 'elp 'im."  
  
"Where's the profit in it fer me?" He asked. He stopped throwing things when he found a leather bound book. Opening it, he began to turn some of the pages and then tossed it backwards. Ashley ducked as it narrowly missed skimming her forehead.  
  
"Yeh, absolute ass! Yeh almost hit me! I swear when yer asleep I'll . . ." She stopped, frozen and unable to move. Gazing at the book's cover, she slowly bent over and gingerly traced her fingers over it.  
  
"Yeh'll what?" Turning, Jack saw Ashley absolutely lost in thought. She was holding the book with shaking hands and was slowly turning the pages as if they were so delicate they might break if she breathed on them.  
  
"Whasat?" He asked uninterestedly.  
  
"I-I dunno. I think it might be 'ers." Her eyes remained glued to the pages, never looking up.  
  
"Well, read it and find out."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
Surprised, Jack's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Yeh don't know how to read?"  
  
"Yeah, yeh got a problem with that?" Ashley snapped angrily.  
  
"No, not at all. Few pirates I know can."  
  
"I'm not a pirate." She mumbled, going back to stroking the pages. He watched her for a moment before walking over and snatching the book out of her hands.  
  
"Lemme see that. . . hmm." He squinted at the words, holding the book close to his face. After a moment, he sat down in front of her and began to read.  
  
"'Today Caroline almost fell off the ship. She was challenging Daphne to a duel, which was stupid seeing how Daphne is at least twice her age, and ended up on the ship's edge. I watched as she nearly stumbled but at the last moment grabbed onto the ledge. She climbed back aboard but fell over the other side, crashing onto the deck. Not only was she bleeding from her nose but a tooth was lost in the process as well. I scolded her on the stupidity of her choice. I try to teach her there is a time to fight with weapons and a time to fight with words. She seems to enjoy fighting with her sword while taunting her opponent. Her temper has gotten worse as well, sometimes it helps her remain alert and enhances her attacks, but other times it causes her to be lost in such a rage that she ends up making mistakes that are much too careless and could easily be avoided. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with her.'" Jack stopped and scratched his head.  
  
"I think that's what it says. Can't figure out the next couple o' lines though." His dirty finger skimmed the worn pages until he found a sentence at the bottom.  
  
"Aha! Here we go! ' . . . gets it from her father. So much like him, and not at all like me. She hasn't even got my hair or eyes. I foresee much failure and pain for her, and it will all be brought upon by herself. If only she had been born male so that I could have thrown her off the side of the ship, but I must admit that she will grow up to be a fierce and bold thief someday. Her skills will most likely be unmatched by anyone. But until that time she is little more than a nuisance and a child.'"  
  
Jack paused again, looking at Ashley, watching her eyes stare off into space. Placing the book a few inches away from her lap, he stood up and was ready to leave.  
  
"One question, if I may," he asked.  
  
She nodded, still not making eye contact.  
  
"Why does she call yeh Caroline? And yet yeh go by Ashley?"  
  
A small sound between a laugh and a sniff escape her before she answered,  
  
"I've just learned something. Yeh can call a brick a feather, but that don't make it weigh any less."  
  
"Wha'sat supposed to mean?"  
  
Shaking her head she laughed,  
  
"Nothin', not a damn thing."  
  
She waited until Jack was gone before looking at another passage, trying to imagine what it might say about her. Some words began to blur, and she carefully touched the wet stain on the paper, only to find another one appearing shortly after.  
  
~~** So this is what it's like to cry? **~~  
  
And she buried her head into her arms. 


	20. Understanding

A/N: Firstly, excuse the lack of updates. I had plans to do so before I left for my cool trip to California but I didn't. Sue me, see what I care. Also, I was planning to get some great inspiration from all the surfing and stuff I did, but I didn't. And then I had the great fortune (dripping with sarcasm) of having my parental units take away my internet during school days. *sigh* woe is I/me/I don't really care about grammar.  
  
Good, I'm done, here's the bloody story!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
She remained in the room, clutching the diary as if her life depended on it. Eventually her silent sobs subsided, and she raised her head up out of her arms. A single tear trickled down her cheek and past her nose until it came into contact with her lips. Slowly, she let her tongue dart out and deftly lick away the salty tear, letting the flavor linger in her mouth. Without warning she suddenly lifted the book above her head and flung it at the opposite wall.  
  
~* Damn her. I hate her. I am nothing like her.*~  
  
She crawled after the book and began to furiously rip the pages out. With ferocity that only a wild animal could match she tore and shredded every last piece she could find until she cut herself on one of the papers, drawing blood.  
  
"Dammit." She cursed sucking on her injured finger. Bringing her cut up closer to her face, she watched the blood trickle down her palm. Abruptly she stopped staring at the blood and stood up gradually. She gave the shredded papers a fleeting glance before sneering at them.  
  
"Yeh thought yeh could win, yeh thought yeh had me all fig'red out." And she walked out the door, knowing that the pieces would be gone when she returned.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Will was sitting near the ship's edge. With a knife he often carried he had begun peeling an apple. He was so focused in the task that he didn't notice Ashley plop down beside him.  
  
"Hullo." She mumbled.  
  
"You surprised me." He commented, not looking over.  
  
She grinned at him. "I'm like a ghost."  
  
"No. Not pale enough."  
  
"Mmm. Are yeh done with that knife?" She pointed to it, now lying on the ground.  
  
Will took a bite out of the fruit and nodded. After he swallowed he questioned,  
  
"Why? Do you need it?"  
  
"Yeh might say that." And with that she picked it up and climbed to the edge of the ship. Sitting on it she began rolling up her pant leg and taking off her boot. Partly curious and partly worried, Will abandoned the apple and stood near her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Wiping away ah . . . shall I say the lingern' presence of me mum."  
  
"And that would mean?"  
  
"Getting' rid o' this damn thing." Saying this she shoved her ankle in his face. Will stopped breathing as the stench of her foot overpowered him.  
  
"Oops. I often forget how bad they mus' smell." Pulling her foot away form his face she began to laugh; a real laugh that made Will grin, even though the powerful odor continued to hang in the air.  
  
"So you're planning on cutting off your foot?"  
  
She smirked at him, "No, I plant to cut off this." She indicated the black lettering that curled around the bone of her ankle.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I certainly can't read it. Yeh tell me."  
  
"It says, 'death in cold blood.' Why is it there?"  
  
"Something our crew believed in, I guess. It's a mark yeh get. If yeh swear that yeh won't rest until someone is dead by yer hand, then yeh get this mark. Now originally I planned to kill Wesset, but then a slight change in plan altered my decision. And since I have gotten my revenge on dear ol' mum, I can get rid o' this."  
  
"A sort of settling of scores pact?"  
  
"Yeah, yeh could call it that."  
  
"And how will you get rid of it if it's in your skin?"  
  
"Special stuff, the ink's supposed to come out real easy. The gel who did it said it would anyway." And saying what she slowly dragged the knife across her ankle, and watched the blood and ink mix. The two colors came together and turned a different shade of black, oozing down her foot, into the sea. As it hit the foamy water, it disappeared until there was no trace of it anymore.  
  
"I's like life, Turner. Yeh never know how insignificant yeh really are 'til yeh join something bigger than yerself."  
  
He nodded and continued to watch the fluid drip from the self-inflicted wound. As soon as it started to stop he tore off a piece of his shirt and grabbed her ankle.  
  
"Allow me."  
  
She let him tie the material around her, noticing the amount of care he displayed while wrapping the cloth. Delicately he finished fastening the fabric and rested his hand on her ankle.  
  
"I can see why she'd love yeh." She commented before hopping down off the edge. Ignoring Will's questioning as to what she meant; Ashley put her boot back on and began to walk away.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Mr. Turner! C'mere." Jack continued looking out at the sea as Will approached him. Will tried to hide his nervousness and asked,  
  
"Something you wanted, Captain?"  
  
"Yeah . . . I's about yer lass, Elizabeth."  
  
Will began to mumble incoherently until Jack turned and grinned at him.  
  
"What happened to your face?" Will indicated a purplish bruise on his cheek.  
  
"Er. . ." Absently Jack began rubbing the discolored skin, "Let's jus' say somethin' was brought to my attention, savvy?"  
  
"Jack, I don't know what Ashley has told you but I assure you that-" His hurried speech was silenced by Jack raising his hand off of the helm and putting it in front of Will's face.  
  
"Please." Jack commanded. "Let me finish. I know tha' yeh are torn, Mr. Turner. Yeh have given yer heart to two mistresses; the lovely Elizabeth Swann and the sea." Saying that, he moved his hand away from Will's face to gesture at the water surrounding the ship. Jack then sighed and placed his other hand back on the helm.  
  
"And, well . . . we'll be makin' a stop at Tortuga soon . . . whereas I'm sure yeh can find a boat to get yeh back to Port Royale."  
  
Speechless Will could only nod and waited for further instructions.  
  
"Now go off and don't do something . . . stupid." Jack watched as Will turned to leave shaking his head after him.  
  
~*dim-witted whelp.*~  
  
"Finally. That took near eternity." Ashley climbed up to where Jack was standing and crossed her arms.  
  
"Do yeh ever think 'bout goin' away? Even for a minute or two?"  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry . . . not used to getting' hit by someone other than a tavern wench are yeh?" Jack cringed a little and reached for the bruise on his cheek.  
  
"Not sure I deserved that. In fact, first time a woman's ever punched me. Usually they stick to slappin'."  
  
"It was jus' a friendly reminder."  
  
Jack mumbled something under his breath and Ashley lifted her fist in a mock threat.  
  
"What was that Sparrow?"  
  
"Bloody hellcat." He muttered focusing his attention back to the sea.  
  
Ashley walked over behind him, watching him steer the ship. They remained silent for awhile before he asked,  
  
"Yeh wanna try?"  
  
"Try what?"  
  
"Try not askin' such stupid questions." He shook his head in annoyance. "Do yeh want to hold the helm for awhile?"  
  
"Oh. Sure." Jack let go and stepped back, with a mock bow he allowed Ashley to step forward. Warily she grasped the helm and released a huge sigh.  
  
"Feels good, don't it?"  
  
"Mm." She nodded in agreement. "Haven't been in control of a ship in a long time. I forgot how good it feels."  
  
Her calloused hands gripped the wooden handles tightly until her knuckles were white. She looked tense at the helm, but in control. Jack allowed her to steer for awhile, not leaving her side.  
  
"Do yeh miss 'er?"  
  
"Miss who?" He asked indifferently.  
  
"The Pearl."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Ashley continued staring out past the horizon and Jack looked as though he wasn't going to answer.  
  
"I'd rather have died with her."  
  
She nodded. "I felt the same 'bout my ship."  
  
"It's like yer connected with her."  
  
"And she won't let yeh go."  
  
Ashley turned her head back to look at Jack and he stared back at her, masking any emotion he might have been feeling. When she turned her head back she mumbled,  
  
"But they need yeh, remember that."  
  
Before Jack could give a reply Ashley motioned for him to take the helm back.  
  
"I'm gonna help Gibbs."  
  
As she retreated towards the other side of the ship, Jack shook his head.  
  
~* I will never understand that wench as long as I live.*~ 


	21. Very Drunk

A/N: Yes I am still alive! I wasn't dragged off to a remote island and tortured! Blame my wonderful teachers giving me too much homework and varsity basketball. Well, maybe some procrastination was to blame as well. but anyway, I don't know if you're going to like this chapter, it took forever to get it to where I wanted it. In my head it just kinda spun out of control and took on a mind of its own. Well, here goes nadda!  
  
^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^  
  
As the days wore on, there was an unspoken tension growing in the air. Jack spent most of the time attempting to mask the emotions daring to flood out of him. Anger, hurt, and betrayal seemed to slice through his chest like a knife. He couldn't remember feeling so melancholy and surly since he had been marooned by Barbossa.  
  
~~** Well, actually, there was that time that you were stuck in that port in Singapore and couldn't find a whore that would take you in. Not even that fat wench with the nasty boil on her face**~~  
  
Smirking slightly at the memory Jack rubbed the back of his neck absently. He was going to miss the whelp, much as he hated to admit it. Will was a good crewmember and a good friend as well. Most of the men onboard would miss him. Hell, Jack would dare to say that Annamaria would feel slightly remorseful at the loss of Mr. Turner. Turning around he saw the African woman snort in response to something Will said, and continued arguing with him, sometimes jabbing him with her finger.  
  
~~**Yes, she will definitely miss him.**~~  
  
Shaking his head, the captain looked the other way to see Ashley playing cards with a couple of the other men. She whooped and shouted as she laid down her hand, grabbing her winnings and dancing an odd form of a jig. Gibbs sullenly grabbed the brown flask that he always kept shoved in his pocket and mumbled something, obviously upset at losing to a woman.  
  
Jack couldn't remember the last time his ship was so full of joy and life. Ever since that day when . . .  
  
A lump formed in his throat and his mouth went suddenly dry. He had forgotten, the Black Pearl was sunk and rotting away at the bottom of the sea. and yet.. he was happy?  
  
~~**That's not right**~~ He decided silently.  
  
Angry, he gritted his teeth and bellowed for Annamaria to come forward. Reluctantly she headed to where Jack was and took over maintaining the ship's course. Without a word to anyone, he headed to his cabin, jamming his hat over his eyes and shutting the door behind him. Falling to the ground, he leaned against a desk and felt around for the nearest rum bottle. When he found one halfway full, Jack drank deeply and closed his eyes.  
  
The last thing he remembered was apologizing to his once beloved ship, before drifting into a dreamless slumber.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Jack . . ." Ashley was leaning over the unconscious captain, poking him with her index finger repeatedly.  
  
"Ung . . . go away Scarlet, yeh've got a rash . . ."  
  
"Jack . . . I'm not Scarlet . . . wake up." Slightly raising her voice, she poked him harder and refused to stop.  
  
"Huh?" Jack blinked his eyes open slowly. Not registering what he saw, he took his hand and pressed it up against Ashley's face.  
  
"Yer not Scarlet."  
  
Slapping his hand away from her face, Ashley rolled her eyes and sat down in front of him.  
  
"Get yer lazy arse up, Will's leavin' soon."  
  
"Whassat?" Jack asked, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose groaning.  
  
"William Turner." She pronounced every syllable slowly and rather loudly.  
  
"Leavin'? Now?"  
  
"Yeah. I figured yeh might have wanted to say something 'fore he left."  
  
In silent thanks, Jack nodded his head and stood up. Wobbling slightly, he made his way to the door and hesitated when his fingers ghosted over the knob.  
  
"Yeh gonna go? Or do yeh prefer to sit 'ere an' sulk?"  
  
Mumbling obscenities, Jack decidedly swung open his door and stepped onto the deck.  
  
~~**~~ Will carried only a small satchel, slung over his shoulder, as he headed towards the ship's edge. His stomach was twisting in apprehensive knots, and he had to force his legs to move him across the deck instead of running into the nearest corner and hiding. While he wasn't sure exactly what he was afraid of he guessed it most likely involved with disappointing Jack.  
  
Jack.  
  
Will suddenly realized that that he hadn't said goodbye yet. In fact, he wasn't even on deck.  
  
~~**Have I really made him that mad?**~~ Will wondered.  
  
Well, he sure as hell couldn't back out now. He had already made the ship change its entire course. And while the pirates were not going to complain about going to Tortuga, they would complain if they were constantly having to cater to his every whim.  
  
~~**No. Piss on Jack if he doesn't want to say goodbye. I'm leaving and that's that.**~~  
  
"See if I care." Will quietly whispered to himself.  
  
"See if who cares?" A voice questioned from behind him.  
  
Spinning around quickly, Will eyes met a pair of brown seductive ones. But in the process of turning around his bag had swung wildly around and hit Jack squarely in the nose.  
  
"Ah! Watch what you're doing, whelp."  
  
"Sorry! Are you all right Jack?" Trying to help the older man, Will moved his hands to Jack's injured nose. Jack swatted away his hand and began to gently prod his nose. Satisfied that it wasn't broken the pirate captain cleared his throat and shuffled his feet.  
  
"So. I guess it's almost time then."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is."  
  
The two men were silent then , and didn't make eye contact. Will's eyes remained focused on the ground, and Jack's remained skyward, wandering around occasionally.  
  
"Jack, I."  
  
"Captain." He absently reminded the younger man.  
  
"Captain Jack. I just wanted to thank you. For everything."  
  
"Yer welcome."  
  
Before either could say anything more, Annamaria appeared behind Jack.  
  
"Boy! We're here. Yeh better get in a boat an' start rowing 'fore the crew gets too restless."  
  
Without speaking, Will nodded and started to leave.  
  
"Will!"  
  
Raising his eyebrows, he faced Jack again.  
  
". Say hello to Commodore Norrington for me."  
  
He chuckled slightly and nodded. Walking over to the small boat that was prepared for him, Will climbed in and placed his bag beside him. As he was lowered into the dark water, he never looked away from Jack's eyes until the wood hit water.  
  
It was that last time he ever saw the ship, sailing away, lost to the night.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The moment Will was out of sight, Jack's nose began to bleed profusely. It was dripping down his face and into his hands. Annamaria was laughing hysterically as he tried to plug up his nostrils with anything he could find. He even tried sticking old rum corks up them.  
  
"Try standing upside down and suck on this potato." Gibbs had suggested.  
  
"Shub ub Gibbs!" Jack groaned, his bloody nose hindering his speech. Deciding that his crew was getting on his nerves, because they refused to stop laughing, Jack stormed back to his cabin.  
  
"Dabbit! When's ib gonna stob!"  
  
"You really shouldn't talk with your mouth full."  
  
"Oh bo.. Not yeh. Go abay."  
  
Ashley was lying face up on his bed with her hands behind her head. Opening her eyes slowly she smirked at him until she saw the blood coating his face.  
  
"Bleedin' Christ! What did yeh do?"  
  
"Nubbin!"  
  
"Well it don't look like nothin'! C'mere and lemme see."  
  
"Bo!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
When he made no move to get closer to her she stood up and advanced towards him.  
  
"Just lemme see it for one bloody second."  
  
"BO!"  
  
At the moment she lunged, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her. Struggling to get away, he whacked her repeatedly, cursing her nonstop.  
  
"Shut up yeh baby!"  
  
And saying that she gave him a hard smack across the face.  
  
"OW!!! What in the bloody hell is yer problem!"  
  
Stopping suddenly, he noticed that there were no longer two waterfalls of blood dripping down his chin. He put the back of his hand to his nose, and his eyes widened when all that he saw was crusted blood.  
  
"It stopped."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Not sure what he should say, Jack settled for extending his hand in thanks. She shook it and then pulled him to the opposite end of the room.  
  
"Now, let's stop sulkin' and play a game!"  
  
"What kind of game?" Jack asked suspiciously.  
  
Thrusting two rum bottles in the air she smiled and replied,  
  
"A fun one! Now sit down and let me explain . . ."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Apparently Ashley's 'game' was to get drunk. Very drunk. So drunk that both would be able to answer any question no matter how personal it might be. After they each had finished a bottle they got to ask the other a question. At first, the questions were fairly mild, but that had quickly changed after the third bottle.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Jack shouted, falling off of the bed and landing in a heap at the bottom. Ashley snorted loudly and started giggling, the pirate hat she was wearing awkwardly hanging off of her head.  
  
"BOO!" Reappearing beside her, Jack was on his knees, his chin resting on the side of the bed. Ashley screamed and picked up a pillow, whacking Jack on his head over and over again.  
  
"Sh! Stop! I's yer turn!"  
  
"Really? Umm. Oh.I know!" Straightening her hat, Ashley put on a serious face and leaned in close to Jack's face.  
  
"Why did yeh rescue me?"  
  
Pausing, Jack put his finger to his lips, deep in thought. After a few moments, he smiled and replied,  
  
"I thought yeh might have something valuable on yeh."  
  
"That's horrible!" Ashley screeched, hitting him again with the pillow.  
  
"Ah! Don't hit me rum!" Protectively shielding the bottle with his body Jack finished the entire thing in one gulp.  
  
"My turn!" He declared loudly. In response, Ashley pouted and sat back down.  
  
"Fine.ask away."  
  
"What 'appened that night that I can't seem to remember properly. Yeh know, I think it had something to do with the crow's nest."  
  
Crossing her eyes, Ashley cocked her head slightly and lost herself, deep in thought. Staring intently at her, Jack waited patiently in silence.  
  
"OH!" Shrieking loudly enough to rouse the dead Ashley grabbed Jack's shoulder's and began to shake him violently.  
  
"I remember! I remember! I remember!"  
  
"Bloody Christ woman, shut up!"  
  
"I gave yeh some o' this!" Thrusting a small leather pouch at him she began waving it around him and laughing.  
  
"I wanted to give yeh this! And I hoped yeh would make an idiot of yerself afterwards! This stuff can be really strong to someone who 'asn't 'ad any 'afore. I was hopin' yeh would make yeh crew mad enough to throw yeh overboard! WHEEE!" Giggling again she replaced the bag in her pocket and fell back onto the bed, not stopping even as Jack crawled on all fours to be above her.  
  
"Yer turn." He whispered quietly.  
  
She remained silent, gently pulling on one of his unruly dreadlocks and playing with it in her hands. He watched her in slight fascination until she asked,  
  
"Do yeh know why I slice my palm to make deal with people?"  
  
"No. Are yeh going to tell me?"  
  
"It's something that has to do with tradition. Something about yer blood flowing with someone else's, they're connected, and makes them less likely to betray yeh, I guess."  
  
Neither responded to her statement. Jack was still on his hands and knees above her, and she was continuing to play with his hair.  
  
"Yer turn."  
  
"Are yeh a virgin."  
  
Her eyes widened and then closed.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"DIE!" She grabbed the pillow and smacked him across the face. Jack fell off the bed, clutching his face. When he pulled back his hands he groaned and replied,  
  
"Bloody hell..I'm bleedin' again."  
  
Ashley couldn't help it. She squealed with delight and rolled around on the bed.  
  
"I hate yeh." Jack mumbled, crawling into his bed and burying his bloody face in her hair.  
  
"I hate yeh too." And with a tiny yawn, she stretched out against him, and the two fell asleep, neither caring about the small puddle of blood forming around their heads.  
  
A/N: There is an epilogue.....but I strongly suggest that if you like the way this ended that you don't read any further. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.  
  
I love you I love you all! But you're all f**king mad!~ Ozzy Osborne 


End file.
